Fighting For Someone Else's Daughter
by Callaway Queen
Summary: T.C and Chris fight to regain custody of a girl they found on the job,when her biological mother returns and wants her back.
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is the starting of my story.as u can see I love the show dearly. This is the first story that I have ever published hope yall like it. It takes place some time after Chris returned. In my version of the story Cory lost her baby which T.C hadn't been the father of...Thank God. T.c and chris got back together.They got married again and this time Chris took T.C's last name so now she's Kelly-Callaway.  
  
FIGHTING FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S DAUGHTER.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kelly-Callaway", Chris said into her receiver. She heard a trembling voice on the other end a short while later. "Officer Callaway?" "yeah can I help you?" chris replied with a confused expression her face. "M-my name is Michel Mc Kenzie and I'm about to commit suicide."came the trembling voice on the other end. Chris then signaled Sergeant Mc Namera to come over as she put the phone on speaker so that she could hear. Then she slowly said, " Okay now Michel, I don't think you're going to commit suicide, why would you tell somebody that your going to kill yourself?" Mc Namera then signaled for Lt. Callaway to come over and she filled him in on what had happened.  
  
"Okay now Michel...."said t.c but was cut off by Michel saying "Who are you?" "I'm Lt.Callaway." "Callaway?" Wasn't I jus talking to another Callaway, ar-are you both related somehow?" "well yes actually we are related we're married," answerd T.C matter of factly. "Married.That's perfect.!"she exclaimed. "Wait a minute Michel perfect for what?" T.C asked with a puzzled look on his face. To that Michel replied "It all deals with why I called you. I know It's your job to talk me out of killing my self, myself but it's not gonna happen.I've made up my mind. Listen to me, I've left an important package that needs to be taken care of, and I think that you both would be perfect for the job.My address is 2515 Rose Drive.Please Take care of the package." There was a click and that was it Chris slammed her fist on the desk, "Dammit!" "Come people.Let's move it!" T.C said hurrying out the station.  
  
As they arrived at the address to their disappointment they saw a woman lying in a pool of blood with a gun in one of her hands.Lt. Callaway checked for a pulse and he got a slight one and immediately requested an ambulance. Mean while the other officers began to search the house for the "package" that had been left.The ambulance arrived a short while later and took Michel away.  
  
Chris then opened a closet and gasped in surprise as what she saw in there, then called out to TC to come take a look. When he arrived he to had the same response as Chris and said " Oh my God Chris, do u think-'''  
  
Chris then kneeled down to take a look at the little girl crouched in a corner clutching a teddy-bear. She looked like a 5 or 6 year old version of Chris. She had blond hair and the same sea blue eyes as Chris did. Chris looked up at T.C and he could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she finished his sentence, " I think this is the package that we need to take care of"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please rite reviews.i'll appreciate it I'm a first time writer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I jus finished writing over chapter 1. thanks for the advice maartje. This is chapter 2.hope u enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
Chris then said, " I think we should take her to the hospital to make sure she's okay." She outstretched her arms in an attempt to get the girl out the closet and softly said, ' Come on sweetheart, it's okay, come on." And the little girl went into Chris's arms slowly but willingly. "That's it," Chris said hugging her close.  
  
As they made there way through the living room the girl gasps as she sees the blood and buries her head in the crook of Chris's neck, "Is she dead?" she whispered against Chris's neck. "They took her to the hospital, so we'll have to wait and see okay." Chris answered holding her closer. And the little girl nodded to reply.  
  
At the hospital T.C and Chris go into her room to visit her after the doctor had given her a checkup. They both go to stand directly at the side of her bed and Chris makes the first attempt to talk to her, "Hi, I'm Chris and this is my husband T.C. Do u mind telling me your name?" "It's Christy" she said clutching the teddy-bear.  
  
"That's great. You both have blond hair and blue eyes and now you've got almost the same name.It's like mother and daughter." T.C interjected smiling. " Does Christy have another name?" he asked as he got back to the topic at hand.  
  
Shaking her head she replied, "f course I do.It's Christy Reality James.I'm five years and I'll be 6 on January 1st." Then Chris replied smiling 'Reality, that's a pretty nice name. Do u know who gave it to you?"  
  
"My daddy. He said he couldn't believe I was real."  
  
T.C then asked 'Your father Christy where is her now?" In response she bent down her head ,sighed and said 'Michel says he's in heaven. He died in a fire, when our house was burnt to the ground."  
  
Chris then sat down at the edge of the bed and lifted her chin and said, " I'm sure you miss him don't you?" she nodded in response. Then Chris asked again, "And Michel is she your mother?"  
  
"No!" Christy shouted, "She thought she was.But she wasn't. Michel married my daddy Marise James when I was 4. She always used to be so nice to me when daddy was around but when he left she wasn't so nice anymore."  
  
"I think it was nice of her to tell us to take care of you before she died" T.C remarked.  
  
"So she's really dead?" Christy asked eyes wide opened. Chris absentmindedly placed the hair that had fallen across Christy's face behind her ear and said, "I'm sorry Christy she died on the way to the hospital" "It's not like she was my mother or anything. Plus she used to buy me dolls and make me wear dresses." Christy said making a face.  
  
Chris chucked and said, " So I'm guessing you don't like dolls or dresses."  
  
"Yea . I like video games, playing soccer and baseball and I'm a jeans and jersey kinda girl.In other words you could say I'm a tomboy. That's what daddy used to call me." she said proudly.  
  
" You and T.C would make a good match," Chris added smiling, " Just one more question . Christy where's your real mother?"  
  
"Never knew her" she said simply with a shrug.Like it was something ordinary. "She never cared about me so I learnt to forget about her."  
  
"So you're saying you don't know who your mother is and you don't want to find out" "Exactly." She replied confidently  
  
"Okay, thank you for all of your help. You are a brave and very smart little girl." Chris said getting up from the bedside. " Thank you." She replied to Chris's comments.  
  
"You're very welcome." Chris said smiling.  
  
As they were making their way out of the room Christy said, " Chris?"  
  
"Yes." " I know I hardly know you all but can I have a hug.from both of yall if it's ok?"  
  
T.C kind of taken aback by Christy's request said, "Sure you can. Right Chris?" Chris nodded her reply as she too was in shock.  
  
"Thanks to both of you all" she said afterwards. "Anytime." T.C said.  
  
"When I'm I going to see you all again" she asked again.  
  
"We're going to talk to the doctor to make sure everything is alright with you then before we leave we'll come in and say goodbye to you" Chris explained.  
  
"Okay." She answered nodding.  
  
Outside Christy's room they found the doctor who had done the examination. Her name was Dr. Tabia Telesford and she was a pretty woman. African American descent , taller than Chris but shorter than T.C and she had a very welcoming smile.  
  
"Dr. Telesford," T.C began," I'm T.C Callaway and this is Officer Chris Callaway.....yes we're married." He answered before The doctor asked that question herself. " Is everything okay with Christy?"  
  
She replied, "Well we took ran some tests and they came back negative, she's in good health except for...."  
  
"Except for what?" Chris prompted  
  
"We took an x-ray"( I don't know what they use to find this out)she began,takin a breath in and out, "Christy is dying , she has a hole in her heart.From the looks of it, it seems that she was born with it and as she grows it grows also. Sooner or later it'll be of no use to her and if she doesn't receive a heart transplant at that time she could die. And even if she does get it there is still a great chance that she might not pull through.."  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do u all think.? Write reviews for me please. And excuse my English there might be some errors. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3. Thanks maartje again for the advice.remember to write reviews.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"So you're telling us she has about-what a year or so again to live." Chris asked.  
  
"12 months? She doesn't have that much time. She has about 6-8 months before she'll need to have the heart transplant done."  
  
"So there's a good chance of survival right?" inquired TC incredulously. "Yes there is.There's no reason for us just to give up on her. I mean there's a good chance that'll she'll pull through. So in the meantime she should enjoy life as a kid to the fullest."  
  
"So that's it. That's all you can tell us?" Chris asked  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," she replied nodding her head. "And also if u cant track down any of Christy's relatives , I'm afraid she'll have to be placed in an orphanage."  
  
"An orphanage? My God," Chris said, "When will she be leaving?"  
  
"Well I'm going to keep her here for another day or two, if you don't find anyone she'll be leaving then. We already have a list of orphanages lined up. Then at the orphanage she'll be put up for adoption."  
  
"Thanks a lot for all your help , Dr. Telesford," T.C said extending his hand, followed by Chris. "You're quite welcomed." She said smiling.  
  
"So can we go in and say goodbye to her" Chris asked.  
  
"Of course you can, and I recommend that u don't mention anything about the heart transplant and adoption, until it's time enough to tell her."  
  
"Okay, we will." Chris said nodding. " I'll give you all some time to say good bye then I'll come back and check on her"  
  
"Thanks again" T.C said and he and Chris made their way back to her room.  
  
"Hi Christy," T.C said cheerfully as they walked into her room and made their way back to her bedside.  
  
"Hey you guys came back." She said smiling.  
  
"We said we were going to didn't we?" Chris asked "So are you guys leaving now?"  
  
"Yea we are. So we came to say goodbye," T.C answered.  
  
'I'm I ever going to see you again?"  
  
"Sure you will," Chris said "When?"  
  
"Well -uh we don't' really know when. But T/C and I promise it'll be real soon okay."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dr.Telesford walked in, "I just came to check in on my favorite patient" she said smling "We were just about to leave, so- uh bye Christy." T.C added quickly. "Bye" she said, "Can I?" she asked extending her arms.  
  
"Sure you can," Chris said hugging her followed by T.C. They were both almost to the door when Christy said again, "You promised you'd come back right and you can't break a promise."  
  
"We know we can't break it and we still promise. Bye'' Chris said as they exited the room.  
  
To be continued.  
  
This chapter was a kind of short. Cause it was really supposed to be Chapter 2. Hope you all like it still. Write reviews for me please. Chapter 4 should be here soon.:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I'm back with chapter 4. write reviews and thanks again maartje for you your advice (  
  
Fighting For Someone Else's Daughter.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Chris it's time to wake up or we are gonna be late for work." T.C said shaking Chris gently in an attempt to wake her. "Just give me ten more minutes okay" she said still half asleep. "That's what you said about an hour ago baby." She hesitantly got up and said groggily, "I'm up are you happy now?"  
  
"Well good morning to you too," he said leaning in to kiss her. "I'm sorry baby. What time is it anyway?" she asked taking T.C's coffee from his hand. "8:30" "8:30! T.C why didn't you wake me? We're gonna be late for work T.C" "hmmm where have I heard that before?" T.C asked rhetorically  
  
As she took a sip of the coffee she immediately spat it back out and handed it to T.C , " Oh my God!" she said frantically and threw of the covers, " I think I need to...I need to use the bathroom" she said as she left the room and headed for the bathroom.  
  
T.C immediately ran after her and stopped at the closed bathroom door when he heard her gagging. He stood just outside the door, with a hand on either side of it waiting for her to come out. "After awhile the door opened slowly and he heard Chris gasp,he smiled down at her and asked with concern in his voice, "Are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly as she slipped under one of his arms and made her way to the bedroom with T.C following close behing. "I don't know, probably because you just spent the last 10 minutes or so throwing up." "I'm fine T.C just a little under the weather. That 's all." She said as she sat down at the edge of the bed. "Okay then if you're okay then I believe you." He replied as he adjusted his uniform. "So then can I have the day off? You know jus so that-..you know." "Yeah I know. You can have the day off just make sure that you're okay," he said as he made his way out the room and down the stairs with Chris following.  
  
"I'm going to try to locate some of Christy's relatives today from some phone numbers they found at the house yesterday." Said on the way down the stairs. "If you find anyone would you call and let me know please." "Sure I would." He replied and then turned to kiss her. " I love you," he said as he pulled back. "I love you too," Chris said looking into his eyes. "I'll see you later. Bye baby." He said kissing her once more before letting her go.  
  
"Bye," she said as T.C shut the door behind him. A cold breeze followed through and it sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Christmas was just 2 weeks away and she and T.C usually spent it at home Chris's mind suddenly ran on Christy and where she would be spending her Christmas.....probably in an orphanage somewhere, where they give you hand- me-downs as presents. Then there was her birthday right around the corner...she was just a six years old still a baby, Chris thought. Then there was Michel, she had told Chris to take care of Christy and putting her in an orphanage was taking care of her....right? But Chris knew that Michel probably meant when she said 'take care of her.' Chris knew that she meant adopting Christy and becoming her legal guardian....her foster mother. She couldn't imagine being a mother...she and T.C worked all the time and a child needed a lot of attention especially a child who had gone through so much in her life. Chris cared about Christy she knew that for sure. Until she even believed that she loved her, just like she would have loved hers and T.C's child....that is whenever they decided to have one. But for now all she had to worry about was finding one of Christy's relatives so that she could be with her family. But what if they didn't find anyone and she would have to live in an orphanage. What if no- one wanted her and she never gets adopted....what if.... With that last thought a wave of nausea took her over and she raced to the bathroom for the second time in less than an hour. And when she did finally come out she did the only possible thing that could come to her mind.. she made an appointment to see her doctor tomorrow. She also went to the pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test which she took as soon as she reached home. "Oh my God!" Chris yelled in the bathroom, "It's blue. I'm pregnant! No,no, no think Chris. Think.Breathe in , out" she instructed her self. She threw the test in the bin and returned to her bedroom where she began to pace with a million different thoughts running through her head. Finally she sat down and said to her self, "T.C I have to tell T.C he should know," she picked up the phone and began dialing then stopped and hung up. "Wait, I have to be sure first before I tell him." She instructed her self again, remembering the last time she thought she was pregnant. She then lay down on the bed and in minutes she fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
What do you all think. Keep reviewing please it really helps. And excuse any grammar errors I may have made it's late I don't feel like checking it over. Chapter 5 should be here soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY THANKS CHIQUINTA FOR POINTING OUT THE ADOPTION THING TO ME. YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT THAT.BUT I'M JUS A KID SO YOU HAVE TO EXCUSE ME I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT IT.  
  
FIGHTING FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S DAUGHTER  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty it's time to wake up," T.C said trying to wake Chris up the second time for the day. He got a long groan in response followed my Chris getting up slowly and resting her head against he bed's head rest( I don't know if that's the name of it) T.c smiled in response and leaned in to kiss her on her forhead.  
  
"Where have you been sweetheart?" I've been trying to reach you for over an hour now and the phone has just been ringing off the hook, so I decided to come over and see if your were okay," he said stroking her hair gently.  
  
Chris then said with a sigh, " I've been right her T.C jus taking a lil nap."  
  
"A nap? You were napping so deeply that u couldn't even hear the phone ringing?"  
  
"Guess so" she answered shaking her head and smiling.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" T.C asked again concern causing forehead to crease.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," she said smoothing out the creases that had formed on his forehead, "Just a bit tired," she added leaning into kiss him.  
  
"Mmmm" he responded smiling that seductive smile of his.  
  
"Now on a more serious note did you find anything on Christy's family?"  
  
"Actually I did. But the people I found were either dead or didn't want the responsibility of a 5 year old."  
  
"Oh no that's terrible , that means she'll have to be placed in an orphanage," Chris said whispering the last words.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going over to the hospital to tell Dr. Telesford, do you wanna come with me, or are you gonna stay at home since..."  
  
"No!" Chris said almost shouting cutting T.C off. "Of course I'll come with you ."  
  
"Ok, great. I'm gonna take a shower," he said making his way to the bathroom. "And I'm gonna get something to eat," Chris said throwing back the covers and headed for downstairs to the kitchen. T.C was just stepping out the shower to get his towel of the hanger when it brushed against his watch which was right beneath it on a cabinet, causing the watch to slide into bin. "Sh*t," T.C cursed to himself. As he bent to retrieve it he gasped in shock at what he saw. There and behold( I love that phrase) he saw the pregnancy test. He picked it up and whispered, "It's blue." "T.C would you like me to make you something," came Chris's voice from downstairs making him drop the pregnancy test back in the bin.  
  
"Uh- no thanks, I'll just grap something on my way out," he replied stammering. "Okay "came Chris's reply. He made his decision right there and then that he wasn't going to question Chris about it...for awhile, at least not directly anyway.  
  
After he dressed he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. There he found Chris sitting at the mini bar on a stool eating a container of ice cream. He came up from behind and rapped his arms around her making her jump a mile, but then she smiled and leaned back into his embrace,(so sweet) " You smell good," she said. "Hmmm-mmm so do u," T.c answerd placing kisses along her neck.  
  
"I thought you were gonna get something to eat."  
  
" I am eating Callaway," she replied smiling.  
  
"Yeah I know but it's cold outside you shouldn't be eating ice cream." He stated  
  
"I'm sorry Dr.Callaway," she replied smiling, " we have to go to the grocery cause there isn't anything else to eat."  
  
"Ha wanna bet?" T.c challenged getting up from behind her.  
  
"Okay okay okay. So there are better things but I was feeling for ice- cream," she said pouting like a 5 year old making her way to stand infront of t.c  
  
"Okay. You feel for ice cream now but you have to get something on the way okay?"  
  
"Okay Dr. Callaway I will." She said leaning up on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll go get ready."  
  
"Okay baby." T.C said as he watched Chris go up the stairs. It worried him to think that Chris might be pregnant and not tell him about it. But then he remembered the disappointment they both had suffered some time aback when Chris had thought she was pregnant only to find out that she wasn't.  
  
THE END.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 5. it's kind of short. But please write reviews. It really helps. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:- I only own the following characters Christy James, Marise James, Michel McKenzie, Tabia Telesford....so far.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Hey Christy, guess whatyou have some visitors," Dr. Telesford announced as she walked into the hospital room.  
  
"Oh for real! Who is it?" Christy asked happy and confused at the same time. "Hey kiddo!" T.C said as he walked into the room followed by Chris.  
  
"T.C , Chris you guys came back!" Christy replied happily, running to hug them both. "Yes we did , we promised we would didn't we?" Chris said smiling as T.C scooped up Christy. *jus like a father would* Chris said silently and the thought made her smile even more.  
  
"Yes you did promise" Christy said as she kissed T.C loudly on the cheek. "Whoa what was that for?" he asked totally exasperated by what she just did. "For coming back ." she said as T.C pecked her back on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Chris said taking a step towards the pair. "Don't worry Chris I won't take him away from you" Christy said smiling, making all four of them laugh.  
  
"I'm not worried. Just wanna know where my share of the love is," she said as she kissed Christy, with Christy kissing her back in reply as TC still held her.  
  
"Thank you." Chris replied. "So what are yall doing here?"  
  
"Well as we said before we came by to see you and also to talk to Dr.Telesford" Chris informed her. "Talk to her about what?" Christy pried. "About you ," T.C said as he put her down.  
  
"Why?" she asked again this time staring into TC and Chris's eyes innocently.  
  
"Cause there's something that we need to talk about." Chris said.  
  
"Something like what?" she asked again.  
  
"My, my, my Christy you sure are full of questions today aren't you?" Dr. Telesford said cutting in seeing that it was seriously needed.  
  
"Just wanna know" Christy replied shrugging.  
  
"I"ll make you a deal," T.C proposed, "If you let us talk with Dr.Telesford,Chris and I would take you out for a little while, if that's okay with the Dr." he finished looking at Chris then Dr.Telesford . "You're the boss," Dr.Telesford replied smiling. " Thanks Tabia!" Christy exclaimed.  
  
"Tabia?" Chris and TC said in unison. "Yea that's what she told me to call her." Christy informed them.  
  
"Oh okay," Chris said shaking her head, "So so we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes we do!" Christy exclaimed hugging them both, "Thank you so much"  
  
"Anytime." TC replied as the tickled her making her laugh our loud, "Go change." he stated when she had finished laughing.  
  
"Why" she asked looking down at the clothes she was wearing. He kneeled down and answered, "Cause it's cold outside and I don't want you freezing your butt off!" he said ruffling her hair an tickled her once again.  
  
Chris watched at the pair that stood before her and just couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. She had always wondered how TC would be as a father, and this was a perfect example. He looked so natural with Christy, so much like a dad. It amazed her how attached he seemed to the little girl. It made her really hope that she would was pregnant....  
  
"Chris..Chris" come TC's voice cutting through her thoughts bringing her back to reality. "What were you thinking about?" he asked concern in his voice. "Oh nothing." She replied with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Christy was wondering if she could have pizza," TC said filling her in.  
  
"Oh yea sure. Pizza sounds good." She said.  
  
"Thanks." Christy said. "Welcome, now go change.We'll be rite back."  
  
"You all seem in good spirits back there. Good news?" Tabia asked hopefully  
  
"Actually no. Nothing good. We just need put on a brave face in there for her." TC replied shaking her head. "What ? nothing!" Tabia asked almost exclaiming.  
  
"We located some of her relatives but they are either dead or doesn't want the responsibility of a 5 year old." T.C informed her. "Oh no that's terrible." Tabia said , "She's such a sweet little girl."  
  
"Yea she is and she's going to be put in an orphanage" Chris said sadly, as TC placed a reassuring arm around hand around her waist.  
  
"Has she asked anything about what's going to happen to her. I mean does she understand that her father and her step mother are gone and never coming back?" Chris asked again.  
  
"I don't think she understands..at least not fully. Just last night one of the other nurses said she woke up screaming, and when she went to her she was sweating, and shaking uncontrollably. I asked her about it this morning and she said she just had a bad dream and didn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ready!" came Christy's loud voice making all three of them jump.  
  
"Hey kid! " TC said just as loud. "I'm ready and I changed my clothes," she said proudly.  
  
"We can see that" TC said smiling. Christy was dressed in oversized jeans and jersey, with a sweater around her waist , sneakers and to top it off a hat that was facing backwards with all her hair bundled underneath it.  
  
"Nice outfit" Chris said laughing "You like it?" she asked beaming.  
  
"Yep absolutely love it. It just says Christy!" Chris replied still smiling. "Thanks." Christy said overjoyed. "Anytime," Chris replied.  
  
Chris felt like she had known Christy for ages. She was an amazing kid. So happy and cheerful even after all that she had gone through in her 5 years.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = "What do u want on the pizza?" TC asked Christy looking as they sat at a table in Jim's Pizza Palace .  
  
"Hmmmmm.." Christy thought long and hard.  
  
"Double cheese?" Chris opted "No way. Do u even know if your really getting extra cheese or not?" Christy said.  
  
"You know for a 5 year old. You sure know a lot."  
  
"Uh-huh. Daddy taught me" she said matter-of-factly. "He did a great job," TC commented still looking at the menu, "How about a hawaiian pizza?"  
  
"Okay," Christy said shrugging "With double cheese?" Chris asked hopefully like a 5 year old.  
  
"What is it with you and extra cheese today ?" TC asked .  
  
"Don't know . I'm having a cheese rush ." "Okay babe. Hawaiian with double cheese," TC said remembering that Chris could be pregnant and pregnant women usually have a feel for anything at anytime and also their mood swings and he knew he wouldn't like her to mood swing on him especially in front of Christy.  
  
Pizza arrived and Chris was the first one to 'dig in'. "Yuck!" she said after taking a couple of chews, "Uh- Gross. This is so cheesy." She said after she had placed the contents that was in her mouth in a napkin.  
  
"Excuse me. I need to use the washroom" Chris said excusing herself from the table.  
  
"What's wrong with Chris," Christy asked looking at TC.  
  
He then turned to look at her. You always had to have answers to everything because kids always had questions to everything. "Oh nothing she's just a lil' sick that's all" TC said smiling as he thought he had handled that question quite well.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Huh?" he wasn't prepared for that one.  
  
"What is she sick with?" Christy repeated "A flu maybe," TC. "Oh okay."  
  
Alright! TC said to himself. I'm pretty good at this thing.  
  
Chris returned a while later. "Are you okay hon?" TC said as he went to help her to her seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she said sitting down. "Just a little too much cheese."  
  
"But u did ask for double cheese," Christy reminded her.  
  
"Yea I know, but I lost my feeling for it."  
  
"Are you sure you re okay sweetheart?" TC asked again. "I'm fine TC she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Okay." TC said knowing what this could lead to if he didn't drop it. = = = = = == = = = = = = = == = = == == = = = = == = =  
  
"Hey surf boards. You guys surf. That's so cool." Christy said "The boards belong to TC" Chris answered her.  
  
Chris had decided to stop off at home to pick up the report on the Simpson's murder case that she was working on to drop it off at the firehouse.  
  
"You like surfing?" TC asked smiling. "Yea but I don't really know how.My dad use to teach me but he's not here anymore," she said as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Hey cheer up. If you want I could teach you I little." TC offered as he stooped to eye level with her.  
  
"For real!" Christy exclaimed looking at him.  
  
"Yes Christy. For real." TC assured her.  
  
"Thanks," Christy said hugging him "But..what about your kids?"  
  
"Kids?" TC and Chris said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I mean wouldn't they mind if you teach me how to surf I mean yall already took me to get pizza."  
  
"Well Christy we don't have any kids and even if we did have I'm sure they wouldn't have mind."  
  
"You all don't have kids? How come? I mean I just thought with this big house and all."  
  
"Well we really weren't ready to have kids yet." Chris explained. "Oh okay" she said. - - - - - - -- - - - - - --  
  
They all sat in the kitchen. Chris checking over her report , TC looking for something to eat in the fridge and Christy drinking orange juice at the mini bar when she asked, " Chris?"  
  
"Yea" she answered still buried in her report.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" she asked turning to face Chris  
  
"What do u mean?" Chris asked completing taken aback by the question. She could see TC was too. He had closed the fridge and was now leaning against it studying Christy intently.  
  
"I mean well my dad isn't here anymore, Michel died and I can't stay in the hospital forever. So where I'm I going?"  
  
"Uh- Christy well we..." TC stammered as he took over the situation trying to explain.  
  
"I'm I going to an orphanage?" Christy asked straightforwardly.  
  
"Yes sweetheart you are" Chris answered just as straight which surprised TC.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well we aren't to sure yet." Chris explained.  
  
"Okay." She answered quietly.  
  
"Okay now finish up your juice it's getting late and we should be getting you back." TC told her.  
  
The drive to the firehouse and then to the hospital was a quiet one which left Chris wondering if she had done the right thing by telling her the truth.  
  
"Hey yall are finally back," Tabia said as she met up with T.C, Chris and Christy, "Had fun?" she asked Christy.  
  
"Yea. It was good." Christy said halfheartedly. Tabia noticed a change in her mood too so she asked, " Just good? If it were really Christy she would be jumping up and down excitedly. Now tell me what's wrong" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, "Just tired." She said as she entered her room leaving them outside in the hallway.  
  
"What's wrong with Christy?" Tabia asked.  
  
"She asked what was going to happen to her and I told her the truth," Chris answered, " I mean she had to find out sooner or later and she's not a dumb kid she knows what's going on."  
  
"Yea I guess you're right. But what about her heart. Did u tell her about that too?"  
  
"No, we didn't." TC answered.  
  
"Okay. I believe she'll cheer up sooner or later. But I want to thank you all for taking her out. It was very nice of you"  
  
"Yea, no problem. She's an amazing child." TC said smiling.  
  
"Yea she is. So are you all heading home now?" Tabia asked.  
  
"Yea we are." TC answered.  
  
The door to Christy's room opened and she stepped out, "Are you guys leaving now?"  
  
"Yes baby we are." Chris said.  
  
"Thanks.for everything." Christy said. "Hug?" she asked outstretching her arms.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, sure u can." Chris said going to hug her first, followed by Tc.  
  
"Will I ever see you again" she asked and if Chris didn't know any better she would say she saw tears in Christy's eyes.  
  
"Yea. We will try our best to make sure that happens," TC said.  
  
"Okay." Christy said trying her best to put on a brave face. " Bye"  
  
"Bye." TC said " Yea bye Christy."  
  
Okay. That's the longest. Chapter I've ever written. And I know that there are some mistakes. But I'm sleepy right now so excuse me....again. Please right reviews . 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
"Thinking about Christy?" T.C asked Chris as he laid the back of his head on her lap. Chris looked down at him and shook her head, "Yeah I am. I'm worried at what might happen to her. I mean people usually want to adopt babies, you know?" she asked rhetorically, "Not five year olds," she continued.  
"Yeah I know," T.C said, "She seems like a good kid," he added.  
"A little too good," Chris said absentmindedly stroking his hair.  
" Huh? Too good?" T.C echoed raising up to face her.  
"Yeah," Chris begun, "I mean she just heard her step-mother shoot herself and also lost her father at a very tender age." T.C. nodded in agreement, "Yeah you've got a good point. She should still be in shock, traumatized even scared at what may happen to her since she has no one left to take care of her." "Exactly. Instead she's happy and cheerful. She's so sweet to everyone. She's like....like a total Mary-Sue!" Chris said finally.  
"Maybe she's like one of those kids that move on easily." T.C suggested. "Or maybe she's one that likes to keep everything locked up inside until the pressure is so great that it just bursts and everything escapes and...and.excuse me for a sec I need to use the bathroom." She said quickly exiting the room T.C was beginning to wonder how long Chris was going to keep this up. He wondered when she would tell him that she took a pregnancy test which turned out positive.  
Just then Chris returned, trying to compose herself, trying to make it look as though she had really just gone to 'use the bathroom.' "Are you okay?" T.C asked as she sat down next to him. "I'm fine" Chris said as she laid her head on his shoulder. T.C let what was on his mind drop, for a while until he couldn't take it anymore. "Chris is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.  
"No there isn't anything at the moment," she said innocently snuggling closer to him. "Look at me Chris," he demanded softly. Chris did as she was told and slowly looked up to face him. He put his hand under her chin and said, " You know you can tell me anything right? Even if you're not sure about it. I'm here for you okay." "Yes T.C I know." "So I'm asking you again is there anything you want to tell me?" she took a deep breath and locked her gaze with his, "T.C.I---I.." she stammered.  
"Yes?" T.C urged her on.  
" I think that I might be pregnant," she finished softly. "Was that so hard so hard to say?" T.C told her smiling. "Well if you were in my position it would have been hard..wait a minute you knew his all the while...but how?" she asked puzzled.  
"You were acting so weird these days and also when you take a pregnancytest, I don't think it would be wise not to leave it in the bathroom that u share with your husband." Tc informed her triumphantly. "Oh." was all Chris could manage. "We need to make an appointment with the doctor." "I did that already, it's scheduled for tomorrow." "When were you going to tell me this?" "Well..If I was pregnant after all I was gonna tell you as soon as possible but if I wasn't pregnant..well I wasn't gonna say anything." "Typical Chris." He said kissing her softly on her forehead, "Always thinks she could handle everything by herself." "But yet still you love me." Chris said shaking her head. "And I love you even more now that I know we're having a baby."  
"T.C we're not absolutely sure that I'm...." TC silenced her with a kiss that was soft yet passionate. Just for this moment he wanted to believe that they were going to have a baby.  
  
"Do me a favor and please try not to worry so much," T.C told Chris the next morning while they were in a room at the Medical Center, "Whatever the results are we'll work from there...TOGETHER." he said taking her hand in his and kissing it. Chris inhaled and exhaled deeply and nodded in agreement.  
There was a knock on the door followed by Dr. Raquel Edwards entering the room. She was a small woman, with black short hair and sea green eyes. Chris held T.C's hand tighter and waited with bated breath for the results.  
  
"Well the test results are back..." she began slowly. "And?" Tc said impatiently.  
"Congratulations," she said smiling, "You're instincts were correct you are pregnant." T.C and Chris turned to face each other , "I'm pregnant," Chris said softly. T.C smiled one of his ear to ear smiles that could make you go weak at the knees. "Yes you are!" he said kissing her, " Oh my God. I cant' believe it. We're gonna have a baby." He said hugging her. When he pulled back he saw tears streaming down her face. He didn't know whether it were tears of joy or tears of sorrow.  
  
Then she said, "So I guess your as happy as I am huh?" she said smiling through her tears. T.C then smiled and hugged her knowing the purpose of her tears. Then when they parted once again Chris turned to face the doctor who was standing quietly by the door, "How far along am I?" she inquired.  
"Three weeks," replied the doctor. "So everything's okay? I mean with Chris and the baby." T.C inquired "Yes so far so good. But the problems may come later on in her pregnancy," she informed.  
"Any advice?" Chris asked again. "For now just take everything slowly and your job...you're a cop and I know the work cops do. You should take everything slower. I suggest you talk to your boss..let him know that you're pregnant. I'm sure he'll understand.  
"Yes I do understand," T.C said facing the doctor. "You---you're her boss?" she asked apparently surprised.  
"Yes, boss/Lt./husband/father of my unborn child." Chris informed smiling. "Oh," Dr. Edwards responded still a bit surprised, "Well I'll leave you two alone now. Congratulations again," she said leaving the room.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," T.C said in Chris's ear. "A baby of our own. A lil' Callaway around the house." He said smiling.  
"I'm glad that you're so happy. Chris said looking at him. "I can't believe I'm pregnant," she said smiling.  
"Chris I love you so much," T.C. said over-brimming with love for her. "And I love you."  
  
"But I don't wanna go! Please don't let them take me!" T.C and Chris heard Christy's pleas as the were approaching her hospital room.  
They entered the room to find Christy in the middle of Dr. Telesford and another woman. "Chris! T.C.! you cant' let them take me.Please!" Christy pleaded as she ran to them crying. "And who might these two be?" inquired the woman. "I'm T.C Callaway and this is my wife Chris." "They were the ones who found Christy." Added Dr. Telesford. "Oh. Okay, well I'm Gizelle Joseph from Social Services," she said shaking their hands. "They've found an orphanage for Christy. That's why she's here.she's come to take Christy there." Dr. Telesford informed them.  
"No! I don't want to go," she cried hugging Chris tightly. "Christy sweetheart," Chris began pulling Christy away from her so she could stoop and be eye level with her, "You can't stay here forever. If you go to the orphanage they'll find you a family to live with." Chris said wiping away her tears.  
"Why can't you and T.C take me? I promise I'll be good." Christy said.  
"Christy you are a good girl that's why I know that you won't be at that orphanage for long. You'll get parents who'll love you just like your dad did," Chris said also starting to cry. "You guys don't want me?" she asked. "Christy it's not like that. Chris and I, we are always busy with our jobs and we have never had any kids....so it'll be our first time with a five year old," T.C said. "So? You guys can learn," she said. "Christy it's not that easy," Dr.Telesford interjected. "It's time for us to be leaving." Gizelle said, they could come visit you at the orphanage if they like. But for now we should be going," she took Christy by one arm but Christy's other hand was holding on to Chris's. "Please Chris," she pleaded once more, "Don't let her take me." But Gizelle had already started walking to the door gently pulling Christy along leaving Chris no other choice but to dislodge her hand from Christy's.  
  
As they were nearing the door Christy turned her head to face them and pleaded once more with tears streaming down her face, "Please don't let them take me. I promise I'll be good..I promise." And with that the door closed behind them leaving T.C , Chris and Dr. Telesford in the room. END OF CHAPTER 7. 


	8. Chapter 8

All the names used except those of the cast of Pacific Blue are names of my friends. Yes I know some of the names are weird. Oh well here it goes...  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Well hi there Christy. Welcome to Chritchlow Orphanage," these words were said by Dernielle Diaz; the lady in charge of the orphanage.  
"Go on Christy say hi," Gizelle urged pushing her forward a bit. "Hi," she said softly, wiping her tear streaked face. "Oh don't worry. You'll get used to things in no time. Most of the kids here started out just like you," Dernielle said reassuringly, "Come with me and I'll show you to your room."  
  
Christy followed her up the flight of stairs the n went down a hallway and stopped in front of a door marked BOYS CAN'T ENTER. "Christy this is Korena James your roommate," Dernielle said entering the room which was painted in pink, had two beds with pink accessories. "Hi Christy," Korena said smiling. "Hi," Christy replied. Korena was taller than Christy and clearly older. She was of African decent and had curly hair that bounced every time she moved. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Korena would you show Christy around for me please?" Dernielle said as she made her way out.  
"Yes Ms. Diaz," Korena answered.  
  
"So Christy how old are you?" Korena asked once Dernielle had left.  
  
"Five. I'll be six on January first."  
  
"Okay cool. I'm seven I'll be eight in March." She replied sitting on one of the beds. "Parents didn't want you?" she asked again.  
  
"No, my daddy—he's... he's in heaven." Christy finished softly.  
  
"Oh. And your mom?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"She's in heaven too?"  
  
"I don't know. I-I just don't have one," Christy answered softly, "What about you?"  
  
"My parents died. No one else wanted me so I ended up here." Korena stated matter-of-factly. They went on talking like that for a while. Christy discovered that Korena was the all girly type, had a lot of dresses and played with dolls. Whereas Korena went to find out that Christy was the complete opposite.  
  
There was a knock on the door a while later and Korena said, "Come in." The door opened slowly and in walked T.C and Chris.  
  
"You guys came!" Christy said running and hugging them both.  
  
"We just came dropped by to see how you were doing," Chris said smiling down at Christy as she pulled back.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Glad to hear it." T.C. said.  
  
"Oh, T.C. Chris this is Korena. We'll be sharing this room. Korena this is T.C. and Chris...they were the ones that found me," Christy said.  
  
"Oh okay. Christy told me about yall. She really likes you."  
  
"We like her too," Chris said smiling.  
  
"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me Christy," Korena said as she made her way out.  
  
"She seems nice," T.C. said when Korena had left.  
  
"Yea she's cool," Christy said softly.  
  
"We don't want you to worry okay? Everything will work out fine," Chris said stooping down to be eye to eye with her.  
  
"What if nobody wants me?"  
  
"That'll never happen to you Christy," Chris said  
  
"How come? You guys don't even want me," she said staring Chris right in the eye.  
  
"Christy it's not like that," T.C. said taking control of the situation.  
  
"What's it like then?" Christy asked now staring at him.  
  
"It's not that we don't want you. It's just that we are always busy with our jobs. We wouldn't have time for you."  
  
"I could go to work with you. It's okay with me," she added quickly.  
  
"Christy it just wouldn't work out. It's not that easy." T.C. said  
  
"Okay," Christy sighed softly as she made her way to sit by the window. They followed her and went to stand by her.  
  
"Christy we're sorry okay but we can't," Chris began. Christy didn't look at her so she said, "We'll leave you alone now. Goodbye Christy," she said. T.C. did the same and they made their way out.  
  
***************************** One week and some days later  
  
"Christy the Callways are here too see you," Dernielle called to Christy. T.C. and Chris heard that a family wanted to adopt Christy so they were just stopping by to pay her a visit.  
  
"I'll be right down," she shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Hey!" T.C. and Chris said as she came down the stairs and proceeded to sit down on a chair opposite them.  
  
"Hi," she answered shortly.  
  
"You sure don't look like some one who's finally getting what she wanted," T.C. said.  
  
"'Cause I'm not."  
  
You're not what?" Chris asked.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Henry don't want me no more."  
  
"Anymore," Chris corrected.  
  
"Huh?" Christy asked a bit confused.  
  
"It's 'don't want you anymore.' Not no more." She explained.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Why don't they want you?" T.C. asked getting back to more important matters.  
  
"They are having their own baby."  
  
"Oh," was all Chris could mutter.  
  
"Don't worry Christy they'll find someone for you." T.C. added reassuringly.  
  
"No they won't!" she yelled, "No one wants me!"  
  
"Christy James that's not true and you know it." T.C. said as calm as he could.  
  
"Korena got adopted you know," she informed them.  
  
"How nice," Chris said.  
  
"Yea," Christy said sulking, "How nice."  
  
"Come on Christy you should be happy for her," T.C. said.  
  
"Why? She's got a family and I don't," she shouted.  
  
"Christy she was here before you," T.C. said trying to reason with her  
  
"Yea, yea," she answered.  
  
"Christy why don't you stop acting like this. Adoption takes time," T.C. stated.  
  
Christy didn't budge. Chris sighed. It really hurt her to see what Christy was going through. No matter what they said she would never believe what they told her.  
  
"Well...uh-- We have to get back to work so we'll catch up with you some other time," Chris said. Christy didn't make an attempt to look at them again. So they said goodbye to her and quickly exited.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Honey?" Chris called thoughtfully as her head lay on T.C.'s lap  
  
"Yea," T.C. answered running his hand through her hair.  
  
"Do you want a daughter?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm..... Is this a trick question he said looking down at her.  
  
"Nope," she replied shortly.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me Chris. Whatever the sex is I'll love he or she all the same."  
  
"Good answer," she said smiling up at him, "I want a daughter."  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed you might just get what you want," T.C said leaning down to kiss her her softly.  
  
"Yea I know, but the thing is I don't want to wait nine months. I want a daughter now." She said raising up to face him.  
  
"Come on Chris you and I both know we can't have a daughter this soon...unless we adopt..." T.C. trailed off not being able to finish as he stared at Chris totally shocked. "Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"I think I am. Christy wants a family and I want a daughter," she finished softly, "What do you think?" She said smiling.  
  
********************************************************************* "Hey do you know that the Callaways live on this street!" Christy informed Gizelle. It was January 1st and Christy was moving in with her new family for her birthday.  
  
"Oh really. So does your new parents." Gizelle replied smiling.  
  
"Maybe they'll let me come visit."  
  
"Yea...maybe."  
  
"That's their house right there!" Christy said pointing as the car came to stop in front of it.  
  
"Yes I know Christy."  
  
"Are we going to see them first?" Christy asked eagerly  
  
"This is where your parents live."  
  
"You mean the Callaways moved out?" she asked wide eyed .  
  
"No Christy," Gizelle answered stepping out the car and opening the door for Christy who jumped out without hesitation  
  
"I don't get it then," she said.  
  
"Just follow me okay," Gizelle said walking up to the door. After a couple of knocks it swung open.  
  
"Oh hey," Cory said.  
  
"Hi—uh Connie or something," Christy replied remembering Cory from the day T.C. and Chris took her to the firehouse.  
  
Cory laughed lightly, "Close enough. It's Cory come on in....We've been waiting on you. Now if you'll just follow me." She said leading her into the house.  
  
"Where's T.C. and Chris," she asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Where are the Calla....."  
  
"Hey Christy!" Chris called when she saw them enter the back yard. Christy was surprised to see the backyard was decorated for a party .....with balloons, food and most importantly...cake. "Hey Gizelle. How are you?" Chris said as she reached them.  
  
"I'm fine thanks," she replied and quickly made her way over to a table to sit.  
  
"Like it?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yea it's cool. Where are my new parents?" she asked confused.  
  
"Well...you're looking at your mom and I'm pretty sure your dad's gonna show up any minute....." Chris replied smiling.  
  
"Christy!" T.C. shouted coming to stand at Chris's side.  
  
"Perfect timing," Chris said smiling, "And here's your dad," she finished.  
  
"What?! You're my parents?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Yea pretty much," T.C. said  
  
"No way," Christy said  
  
"Yes way," Chris countered laughing  
  
"Whoa! For real?" she asked beaming  
  
"For real. This is really supposed to be your birthday party too. Let's say we get it started huh? We invited some kids from the neighbour- hood and also some people from work. They should be here in a while. So what do you say? You let us be your parents and we'll let this party go on. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Christy said hugging them both, "Thank you so much," she whispered, still clinging to them." I promise I'll be really good!" she gushed.  
  
"No problem," Chris said smiling as Christy stepped back from them.  
  
"Christy Callaway- - how's that sound?" T.C asked  
  
"Whoa! I get your name too?"  
  
"Well you are our daughter now," he answered.  
  
"This is soooooooooo cool!" she said again.  
  
She went on like that for another fifteen minutes or so until she actually believed that she was now T.C. and Chris's daughter.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"No way dude. You're like so not making me wear that dress," Christy whined. It was just a few days after her adoption and her first day at her new school.  
  
"Dude?" Chris asked stopping what she was doing to stare at Christy.  
  
"Sorry. I mean dudette," she said quickly. Which was met with a stern gaze from Chris, "I mean Ma'am," she corrected quickly.  
  
"Oh I thought that's what you meant. And yes you are going to wear this dress. I think it's cute," she said admiring the yellow dress with the yellow hair ribbon to go with it.  
  
"No it's not. It'll spoil my rebutation."  
  
"You mean reputation," Chris corrected laughing "You're only six you don't have a reputation."  
  
"I wont have one at all if you make me wear that dress."  
  
"That mouth of yours is gonna get your little butt in a lot of trouble one of these days," Chris warned, "I'll leave you to pick out whatever you want.........today. Just don't spend all morning we're leaving soon and you still have breakfast to eat. So hurry up okay?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," she said leaving the room.  
  
Christy quickly opened a drawer and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. She quickly pulled them on, grabbed a hat and made her way downstairs.  
  
****************  
  
"Christy! Over here!" Chris yelled. Christy quickly ran passed the other kids and ran straight into Chris's waiting arms.  
  
"How was your day?" Chris asked Christy who was still hugging her tightly. "Come on I'm sure it wasn't that bad," she said when Christy didn't answer her. She was met my a soft sob, "Christy what's wrong?" she asked stooping to be eye level with her.  
  
"This girl at school....her name is Torza," she began slowly with a sniffle, "She said I was a reject. See my teacher told me to tell the class about myself, so I did. I told them that I was in an orphanage. Then Torza started saying that no one wanted me 'cause I'm a reject...." She said starting to cry softly.  
  
"Oh sweetheart don't worry about her. If no one wanted you then how come you got adopted huh?" Chris replied  
  
"So you don't think I'm a reject 'cause I was adopted?" she asked softly. "No Christy you're not a reject and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And I'mma tell you something else, I was adopted too," she said smiling.  
  
"You were?" Christy whispered. "You're just like me!"  
  
"Yep I am. And I don't think I'm a reject. Do you?"  
  
"No way!" she said quickly.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Thanks Mom," she said throwing her arms around Chris's neck "You're the best! I can't believe you're my mom."  
  
"What did you just say?" Chris asked pulling Christy away.  
  
"I said you're the best and that I can't believe you're my mom."  
  
"No, no before that."  
  
"Oh. I said thanks mom."  
  
"You said mom. You called me mom," Chris said her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Yea I guess I did," she said smiling, "Is that okay?"  
  
"Christy it's more than okay," she said said hugging her. "It's fantastic!"  
  
"Can we go meet daddy now?" she asked pulling away, "People are starting to stare," she said realizing that they were still in full view of everyone.  
  
"Sure we can," she said standing up.  
  
"Mom?" she asked as they were walking to the car.  
  
"Yes sweetie?" Chris answered as she took a moment to let that name sink in again.  
  
"Do I have to go back to school?" she asked smiling up at Chris  
  
"My answer is absolutely not. But I'll run it pass T.C. and see what he thinks." Chris replied laughing.  
  
"I'm sure he'll say yes you know. He likes me more," she said running to the car.  
  
"We'll just see about that," she replied laughing.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
Yes this was kind of long. It's just that it has a lot of spaces and stuff.... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello fellow fans....it's me again.....  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
IT'S APRIL. CHRIS IS BEGINNING TO SHOW.....JUST A LITTLE. T.C. IS THERE; HELPING HER EVERY WHICH WAY HE CAN. CHRISTY IS STILL ADJUSTING BUT SO FAR HAS FIT IN JUST FINE.  
  
"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Chris asked glancing into the rearview mirror. She had just picked Christy up from school because the school nurse called and said that Christy had a high fever and said she wasn't feeling too well.  
  
"My chest hurts every time I cough," she answered.  
  
"I'm sure it's just the flu. Some medicine and sleep should fix that right up." Christy made a face at the word medicine and Chris smiled.  
  
Chris gave Christy a dose of medicine and she fell asleep in front of the television during Sponge Bob Square Pants- - - her favorite cartoon.  
  
The medicine didn't help though and when Christy got up about an hour later she was burning up. Chris decided to take her to see the doctor and called T.C. to let him know that she was taking Christy to see the doctor.  
  
"I think this is it," Dr. Telesford said some time after. "Christy is coming down with the flu, but that's the least of her worries," she stopped, took a deep breath in and continued," Christy's heart...."  
  
"Oh God no," Chris whispered taking a seat with T.C. supporting her.  
  
"Her heart has worsened. Much faster than I thought it would. Christy needs that heart transplant. I had already started getting some donors. This type of surgery as I told you all before; is very, very costly. I suggest opening a bank account that will enable the public to make a contribution that will go towards the surgery," she finished. "Thank you doctor, we'll see to it," was all T.C. could say.  
  
"It will be best if Christy stayed here from now on so that we could monitor her closely."  
  
"Yes doctor," he said again.  
  
"You can go in to see her whenever you're ready. I'll give you two some time to absorb all this."  
  
"Yes, thank you," T.C. said one last time.  
  
T.C. and Chris sat side by side in silence for a minute before T.C. reached over and took her hands in his.  
  
"That's my daughter T.C." Chris said looking straight ahead; a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't lose her. She's my baby. She's my life T.C." she finished softly; the tears coming faster now.  
  
T.C. put one of his hands to the back of head, bringing her to him gently. "I know Chris. We'll get through this. Just don't give up," he said against her hair. Chris was in full crying mode now and her tears came out as strangled sobs against T.C.'s neck. (For those of you who've seen Best Laid Plans, this scene is sought of like the one after Chris find out that she's not pregnant and they are both in the car(her sweet red convertible) and they hug.....well I think you get the picture now)  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Can I go home now?" Christy asked still half asleep. T.C. had let Chris cry as he held her all the while, stopping ever so often to whisper words of encouragement; that he himself had a hard time believing.  
  
"Hey Callaway," Chris said trying her best to smile. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay my chest still hurts," she answered touching her chest.  
  
"I hope it goes away in time for the soccer match," she added.  
  
Chris stifled a soft sob.  
  
"What's wrong Mom? Were you crying?" Christy asked looking at Chris then at T.C.  
  
"Christy, Chris and I have something to tell you," T.C. stated.  
  
"About what? Is it the baby?"  
  
"No, no. Everything is fine with the baby."  
  
"Christy," he began as he and Chris took a seat at the side of the bed, "Christy you were born with a hole in your heart."  
  
Silence.  
  
"And that hole has gotten bigger, really bigger and soon you heart's not going to be so good anymore," he finished  
  
"I'm going to die," she said softly, "I need my heart to live and if it's not going to be good; then I'm going to die?"  
  
"No sweetheart not if the doctors can fix it," T.C. added reassuringly.  
  
"How are they gonna do that?" "Well they're going to replace your heart with another one, that'll be good as new. And you'll be just fine when they're finished," T.C. explained although he had a hard time believing it himself.  
  
"What if I'm not fine? What if they do something wrong? What if I die?" she asked softly starting to cry. I don't wanna die she finished.  
  
Then Chris making her first movement of the conversation took Christy into her arms and they both cried.  
  
"Look at this Christy. We're in the papers!" T.C. said smiling, showing her the picture of Chris, Christy and himself.  
  
It was about a week later. T.C. had gone to visit Christy. There he met Monica. For some reason Christy had taken a special liking to her and they had become good friends. Chris had stayed home because she said she was feeling tired.  
  
"Wow this is so cool," Christy said.  
  
"Yea it sure is," Monica said.  
  
"Do you think now that people have seen this we'll have enough money for my surgery?"  
  
The editor of the paper had agreed to publish Christy's story. It was an article about Christy of course; asking for any contribution that the public is willing to offer, which would go towards the surgery. T.C.'s parents had given a very very good contribution, so had Chris' father, persons from the firehouse, T.C. and Chris themselves and now with this article they should have just about enough.  
  
"I don't know but there's no reason for us not to hope so," T.C. replied.  
  
"Okay. Where's Mom?"  
  
"She was feeling kind of tired so she decided to stay home."  
  
"It's because of me isn't it? She's always here plus she always has to work. I know that's not good for the baby."  
  
"I'll leave you too alone now," Monica said quickly making her way out.  
  
"Christy I don't want you blaming yourself; you have enough to handle as it is. So I'd like it very much if you didn't worry about anything. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied simply.  
  
T.C. kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you so very much."  
  
'SOME WHERE IN SANTA MONICA.'  
  
"Look at this Shannon."  
  
"My God Shawn, it's her."  
  
"Yea it's her ..... with parents."  
  
"Where's Marise? I can't believe he'd give her away."  
  
"He didn't. Says here that Marise died and his wife killed her self some time after. She was put up for adoption and was adopted by these two."  
  
"Her heart .... It's gotten worse. I never expected it to get this bad so soon."  
  
"So you're gonna make a contribution?"  
  
"Of course I am. That's my daughter Shawn."  
  
"We're just about ready to go into the operating room. I'll give you all some time alone," these words were said by Dr. Colleen Lynch. She would be the head of the operating team.  
  
Enough money was accumulated for the surgery and they had gotten the heart of a six year old girl who was brain dead following a terrible car accident which killed her other two siblings. Her parents knew she wasn't going to make it and when they heard Christy's story....they agreed immediately. T.C. was there being strong for both his girls. Chris was there also but having trouble being strong.  
  
"I'm not afraid to die," Christy said softly some moments later, "My dad....well my other dad; he'll take care of me."  
  
Chris broke down and started to cry. "You're such a brave little girl," she said despite her tears. "I love you with all my heart. Don't forget that okay?" she said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I won't. I love you too mom," she said hugging her despite all those cords attached to her little hands.  
  
"You'll make it through this. You just have to," T.C. said next. "We're all counting on you. We all love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said hugging him.  
  
Just then the doctor came in and told them this was it. The next time they saw Christy she would be good as new....hopefully.  
  
All T.C. and Chris could do was pray, hope and wait. T.C. told Chris a while later that he thought it would be best if she go home and get some rest. She had hesitated at first but gave in a while after. Cory offered to stay at the hospital for as long as they needed her too since she had they day off. T.C. used that time to go home and get some rest himself.  
  
Cory telephoned him a couple of hours later. The surgery was a success and they were just waiting for her to wake up to make sure everything was fine.  
  
T.C. woke Chris and told her the news. She cried and she laughed. They were both very thankful and happy that they were going to have their daughter back.  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty," Chris said at the first signs Christy showed of waking up. She and T.C. had gotten to the hospital in no time and had been at her bedside ever since.  
  
"Is it over? Or are you guys dead too?" Christy asked still half asleep. T.C. and Chris laughed.  
  
"It's all over sweetie," Chris answered gently placing a lock of Christy's hair behind her ear. "So it worked then? The other heart I mean." "It sure did. Your surgery was a success," T.C. said happily. "So can I go home now?" "No you can't but you'll be able to very soon," Chris answered. "I hope so. I miss Sponge Bob," she said folding her arms. "And I'm sure that couch misses your lazy butt being on it," T.C. said which made them all laugh.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Christy. You're my sunshine," Chris said kissing her slightly. "And mine too. Don't forget that," T.C. added "Don't worry, I won't," she said smiling, "Callaway hug?" she asked. "Our pleasure," T.C. said and all three of them came together in a group hug.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
Reviews are always appreciated. Chapter 10 should be here in a couple of minutes. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
3 MONTHS LATER... It's July. Everything is in full bloom; including Chris' stomach. She and the baby are doing fine and the due date is August 8th ... just about a month away. She and T.C. had come to a mutual decision that they weren't going to find out the sex of the baby. T.C. is not in Santa Monica at this point in time though, he's away on a case with Cory. Christy; who has grown even more like a tomboy is spending the night at her best friend - Tiffani's house.  
  
"Hello," Chris said into the receiver.  
  
"Hi Chris," Tiffani's mother said.  
  
"Oh hi Marva," Chris replied. Their daughters had brought them together and they were quite good friends now. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Actually no. Christy is complaining of a stomach ache," Marva answered.  
  
"Oh she is?"  
  
"Yea she says she wants to go home and my car is in the shop so I can't drive her."  
  
"Oh damn."  
  
"I'm really sorry I know you shouldn't be driving in your condition...."  
  
"Yea don't worry about it. I'll get someone to pick her up"  
  
"Okay good"  
  
"Okay so tell Christy don't worry okay."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Okay Bye," Chris said and hung up.  
  
Chris quickly dialed Monica's number, they too had become friends....surprisingly. There was no answer and after about the 8th ring Chris hung up. Monica was probably out with one of her many male counterparts. She called Bobby, Jamie, and Russell next, apparently none of them were home. "Gosh! Am I the only one stuck at home tonight?" Chris asked herself. Well not for long she thought. If no one else was available tonight then she'd just have to pick Christy up herself despite the warning T.C. had given her. Before he left he told her over and over again that he didn't want her leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary; let alone driving. 'It's just a little drive,' she thought, grabbed her keys, jacket and left.  
  
"Hi," Chris said when Marva opened the door. "Hey Chris," Marva replied. She was of African decent and so was the rest of the family. They had moved from Trinidad and Tobago; a Caribbean Island to Santa Monica about a year ago. Her daughter Tiffani and Christy became best friends in no time despite their diverse backgrounds. "I wasn't expecting you to come," Marva finished.  
  
"Yea seems like everyone's busy tonight," Chris answered.  
  
"Oh. Well come on in she's right on the couch," Marva said.  
  
"Hey baby," Chris said sitting down next to Christy who was lying on the couch. "How are you feeling?" she asked slowly running her hands through Christy's hair.  
  
"It still hurts," Christy answered.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Callaway," Tiffani said as she bounded into the room.  
  
"Hey Tiff. How are you doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm fine but Christy ain't. I think she ate too much," said Tiffani.  
  
"It's Mrs. Harrison's food mom you should try it. She doesn't make stuff like burgers and hotdogs she makes Caribbean food like roti and curry chicken and potatoes" Christy said brightening a little.  
  
"Sounds........exotic," Chris said, "Maybe she'll cook for us one day,"  
  
"For my birthday!" Christy suggested sitting up but laying back down the moment her stomach started aching again.  
  
"I'll have no problem with that," Marva said smiling.  
  
"Cool," Christy and Tiffani said at the same time.  
  
"But for now I think I should take you home," Chris told Christy  
  
"I think so too," replied Marva.  
  
"Tell Tiffani goodbye Christy," Chris said as they reached the door.  
  
"Bye Tiffani,"  
  
"Okay Bye Christy, bye Mrs. Callaway," she replied  
  
"Goodnight Tiffani, Marva," Chris said  
  
"Goodbye," Marva replied as they made their way out, "Drive carefully."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I wanna sit in front with," Christy said as they walked to the car.  
  
"Sorry but you know you can't do that."  
  
"Please mommy," she begged, "Please?"  
  
"Okay fine but only this once," Chris said giving in.  
  
"Thank you mom," she said hugging her being careful not to squeeze Chris' stomach.  
  
Chris waited patiently for the traffic lights to turn green. She bent to kiss an already sleeping Christy who was snuggled close to her. The lights turned green and Chris started making her way across the street. She was half way across when she noticed a jeep coming speeding towards her side of the car. The driver of the jeep's traffic light was red but he/she didn't look like they were stopping anytime soon. He/She didn't. Chris froze for a second then made a quick decision to swerve the car right. To her luck a car was driving in the same direction that she had decided to swerve and slammed straight into her side of the car. The jeep that was speeding slammed into the back of Chris' car. It was a three car collision involving an eight months pregnant Chris, her six year old daughter and probably two or more other people.  
  
It took no more than a second for Christy to come awake. She was alive having escaped injury. She turned towards Chris who was slumped forward bleeding from her head, pinned by steering wheel which was; in a way; piercing into her stomach.  
  
"Mommy," Christy said beginning to cry, "Mom please wake up," she said shaking Chris, "Mommy please don't die," she said between tears.  
  
She sighted Chris' cell phone on the floor of her side of the car. She picked it up and pressed 2; T.C.'s speed dial number.  
  
"Hey honey," T.C. answered on the other end; seeing Chris' number as the incoming call.  
  
"Daddy. . . . . . crashed. . . . . . . Mom. . . . . .dead," Christy voice came to T.C as broken words. The connection was bad.  
  
"Christy sweetheart if that's you. I'm not hearing you too clearly. Was their an accident?" he asked trying to stay calm. . . . . for Christy.  
  
"Yes," Christy answered.  
  
"Okay. Who was in the accident?"  
  
"Mommy..... me."  
  
"Oh God. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's Mommy? Is Chris alright?"  
  
"No. I tried.......... Not waking up," she replied. The connection breaking up again.  
  
An ambulance sounded in the distance.  
  
". . . ambulance. . . . . coming," Christy told T.C.  
  
"Okay sweetheart. Take care of you and your Mom for me. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."  
  
That was it. The connection went dead.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Read and review please. Chapter 11 should be here in some minutes. 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
"Thank God you're alright," T.C. said hugging Christy. He had just arrived at the hospital, having gotten on the first flight back to Santa Monica along with Cory; who was also at the hospital.  
  
"Mom wasn't waking up," she cried against T.C's neck, "I tried Daddy, I really did," she continued still crying.  
  
"I know you did, "T.C. said trying to calm her with words of encouragement, "Everything will be okay," he said letting go of her so he could wipe away her tears.  
  
"Can I go with you to see her?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't do that, at least not right now," he answered. Having seen the wreck on his way there he knew Chris would be in bad shape.  
  
"Why not?" she inquired  
  
"You've had a hard night I think it'll be best if you go home and get some rest," T.C suggested knowing that Christy would be free to leave since she escaped with only a cut on her forehead.  
  
"But....," she started.  
  
"Mr. Callaway?" Dr. Adanna Lewis asked  
  
"Yes that's me." T.C. answered facing the doctor. She was a mixture of African and Caucasian. She was light brown, with long curly hair and green eyes.  
  
"I'm Dr. Lewis; you're wife's doctor," she said out stretching her hand.  
  
"How is she?" T.C asked urgently.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Dr. Lewis.  
  
"I'll take Christy home if you need me too," Cory offered speaking for the first time.  
  
"But I don't wanna - - -," she started.  
  
"Thanks a lot Cory. I'd be very grateful if you did," T.C. said cutting her off, "I'll see you at home okay sweetie," he said kissing the top of her head. "I love you."  
  
"I wanna stay with you," she argued again.  
  
"Please don't argue with me Christy," T.C. said almost begging her.  
  
"Okay fine then," she said folding her arms.  
  
"Cory will get you some to eat and then you'll go to bed," he stated  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And I love you too," T.C. said kissing her head once more. "Goodnight. Thanks again Cory."  
  
"No problem," Cory replied, "Bye."  
  
They both left with Christy walking a considerably good distance ahead of Cory.  
  
"You're wife and daughters are very lucky to be alive Mr. Callaway," Dr. Lewis began.  
  
"Excuse me?" T.C. asked.  
  
"I said your wife and daughters...."  
  
"Daughters? I'm sorry but there must be some kind of mistake. I only have one daughter."  
  
"Correction. You had one daughter, not anymore. We had to do emergency caesarian on Mrs. Callaway. The baby's heart rate was dropping gradually. She wasn't getting enough oxygen. Chris was unconscious so we couldn't induce labour. So to save the baby we had to do emergency surgery."  
  
"My God. We have another daughter," he said trying hard to believe it. He and Chris had a baby....together. A daughter of their own. Christy had a sister. She would be disappointed though because she had prayed for a brother. "How are they doing?" T.C. asked a moment.  
  
"The baby is in the Intensive Care Unit (I.C.U.) she's having respiratory problems. She's in serious condition right now and being monitored closely."  
  
"And Chris?" T.C. asked. That was the question he had wanted to ask all along but was afraid of the answer he'd get.  
  
"You're wife is in critical condition. She's still unconscious, has a concussion, two broken ribs and a fractured knee. There's a strong possibility that she may not regain consciousness but there's no reason not to hope.  
  
"This can't be happening," T.C said more to himself than to the doctor. He held his head in his hands and just sat there. The only thing he didn't do was cry. He knew he had to be strong for his wife and daughters. "Can I see them?" he heard himself asking.  
  
"Sure. Follow me," Dr. Lewis replied.  
  
"You're gorgeous," T.C. whispered standing over his baby daughter. He had decided to visit the baby first ..... further prolonging his visit with Chris. She was small. She weighed just five pounds two ounces. She was attached to a ventilator, which was helping her to breathe since she couldn't do so on her own. A tube ran down her throat which was giving her food. There were also other tubes attached to her little body. But despite all that T.C. thought she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She took his breath away.  
  
"Look at your little fingers. And that little nose. You're so beautiful. Your mom loves you and your sister does too and so do I. You're our precious little angel," he finished with a single tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and kissed her slightly. "I love you," he whispered. He took one last look at his and Chris' creation and left to see his wife.  
  
He entered her room slowly almost afraid of what he'd encounter.  
  
The sight of Chris had him numb. He lost all control right there and then, broke down and cried. Could this really be Chris? His Chris; the mother of his children. The same Chris he had seen good and well just a couple of days before. He felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to his heart and done serious damage. She had multiple cuts and bruises about her face and hands. She too just like her daughter was hooked up to a lot of machines. He pulled up a chair next to her bedside and held her limp hand gently in his.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," she said softly, his voice shaking. "Guess what?" he asked rhetorically. "We have another daughter. And she's so beautiful just like her mom," he said raising her hand to his lips. "I think she got my father's hair though," he went on, saying anything that came to his mind. "She's as bald as an egg. Who knows maybe she won't be a blond like you and have hair like me instead," he finished laughing a little. "You have to make it through this Chris," he said after a moment, breaking down again. "I can't imagine my life without you. I can't raise two girls on my own, I don't want another mother for them and I certainly don't want another wife. All I want is you. You have to get through his Chris. You hear me? We're all counting on you."  
  
He left the hospital a while later and drove home slowly with his thoughts going at miles per minute. When he finally got home he met Cory sitting on the couch, with Christy surprisingly - - asleep upstairs. Cory lost her composure when she heard the news and T.C offered his support by holding her in his arms. And when he told Christy in the morning she too held T.C. and cried.  
  
It was going to be a hard time for them all.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
Read and review. Thank you very much. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

"Daddy," Christy called shaking T.C. in an attempt to wake him. He came awake finally, after a few more tries.

"Daddy you have to drop me to school remember?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I kinda overslept. Go on down and get something to eat. I'll be down in a sec."

"Okay. Don't go back to sleep."

"I won't."

It was a couple of days later T.C. had come in just a couple of hours earlier from the hospital. Monica; thankfully had stayed with Christy.

The baby was doing fine and had made great progress. Chris; on the other hand had gotten much worse. Her chances of survival were even slimmer now. She was still unconscious and her heart rate had dropped gradually.

Apart from all that T.C. had gone to the hospital dutifully every day to see her and those sleepless nights were now taking a toll on him.

"Can I go see Mom today?" Christy asked as she sat on a counter top. T.C. hadn't taken her to see Chris or the baby yet and not a day went by that she didn't ask to go.

"You have school today remember?"

"Can I go Saturday then?"

"I don't know yet. When Saturday comes I'll see."

"No you won't. You said that same thing yesterday about today," she said raising her voice.

"Watch that tone of voice young lady," he warned.

"Why won't you take me to see her?" she asked getting down from the counter top. "Is she that bad?" she yelled again.

"Go get your back pack. You'll be late for school," T.C. said avoiding her question.

"I'm not liking you very much right now," she said stomping up the stairs.

A while later he heard a door slam and when he went up a couple of minutes later because she hadn't come down, he found her door locked. It was a long while before she finally came down and when T.C. saw her he knew she had been crying.

She was going to be late for school after all.

"How are they doing?" Cory asked when T.C. came home that evening. She had picked Christy up from school and had been at home with her since.

"The baby is fine. She came off the ventilator today. She held onto my thumb with all her

little fingers and stared at me with those piercing blue eyes; identical to Chris'. And what

could I tell her? That her mom was hit by a drunk driver and might not make it. Chris has gotten worse Cory. The strong Chris we've known for years. She might not make it Cory," T.C. said.

"Is that true?" Christy asked coming down the stair case. "You said she was getting better Daddy and you lied!"

"Christy come on let me explain." T.C. tried to reason.

"No! You lied! I haven't seen her Daddy and now she's going to die." She raved on.

"Chris isn't going to die Christy," Cory said.

"I didn't ask you!" she yelled at Cory.

"Watch it Christy," T.C. warned.

"I hate you!" she yelled at T.C. before running up the stairs.

"Can I be excused?" Christy asked later that evening as she, Cory and T.C. sat the table eating spaghetti and meat sauce which Cory had whipped up. T.C had to threaten Christy to get her to come down to eat. He told her that she would be banned from watching t.v. if she didn't come down.

"No you can't," T.C. said not even looking up.

"Why not?"

"You haven't finished eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"Listen to me Christy, Cory make this food for us...."

"I didn't ask her to," Christy interjected.

"But she did anyway so now you're going to eat it," T.C. said sternly.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow," she stated about a minute after.

"Are you sick?" T.C. asked dropping down his fork.

"No but I will be if I eat this."

"Don't start that now please. I told you once already Cory took her evening to look after you and to cook for you...."

It's only spaghetti Dad. You don't have to be a cook to make it."

"I want you to apologise Christy that wasn't called for."

"No it's okay T.C.," Cory spoke up.

"Can I be excused?" She asked for a second time.

"Yes you can. Go on and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"That's okay I can do it myself," she said racing up the stairs.

"And leave your door open," T.C. yelled after her.

A while later he heard a door slam.

T.C went up to check on her a while later after he and Cory had left.

When he opened the door to her room he found that she wasn't there. Wild thoughts started going through his head. He ran to the nursery next and found it empty too. He went to his room next and found her lying on Chris' side of the bed, holding two pictures. It was one Chris and her and one of a man with a slightly younger Christy, T.C. noticed when he sat next to her.

"Where's Cory?" she asked

"She went home."

"I killed him," she said softly a moment later, "He came back in to save me from the fire."

"So this is Marise?"

"Yea that's my Daddy. I mean.... Well my other dad. They took him to the hospital and I never got to see him and now he's gone."

T.C sighed.

"Do you hate me?" she asked

T.C. sighed once more and brought her to sit on his lap.

"You're getting so big. In a while you might not be able to sit on my lap anymore."

"Don't worry. Your new baby will be able to sit here."

He sighed again.

"Christy listen to me. You're my daughter and Chris is your mother and the baby, you're her big sister. Chris may not have given birth to you and though you've been with us for less than a year, we're a family in every way possible. Just because Chris got into that accident, it's not your fault. You're her daughter and she did what she thought was right," T.C. finished.

"Do you hate me, yes or no?"

"No Christy I don't hate you for being sick and having Chris come pick you up. If anything, I love you even more and I thank God you're alive," T.C. answered kissing the top of her head.

"Are you gonna marry Cory?" she asked looking up at him.

"What?" he asked chuckling.

"If mom dies will you marry her?"

"Chris is one of the strongest people I know. She doesn't give up without a fight. I have a very good feeling that Chris is gonna be back home in no time. Cory and I, we are just really good friends we go way back, that's all. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm glad you're my dad," she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad too sweetheart," he said hugging her tightly.

"Morning," T.C. said as he walked into the kitchen next morning.

"Morning," she replied through spoons of cereal.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said shortly, "I'm gonna get ready for school," she said leaving the table.

"Christy?" T.C. called as she reached the stairs.

"Yea?"

"How about we skip school - - just for today and go visit Chris and your sister?"

"Really?"

"He if you wanna go to school..."

"No, no I could stay home. Thanks Daddy," she said running to him and hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much."

They went to see the baby first and she was wide awake. The doctors were amazed at her progress and Christy was amazed at how tiny she was.

They went to see Chris after. Christy stood at the foot of the foot of the bed and T.C. had to give a push forward.

Christy sat at the edge of the bed and told Chris how sorry she was and that if she woke up she promised she would never be sick again. She was crying all through and T.C had to hold back tears himself. She leaned her head on Chris' chest trying her best to hug her. Just then there was a continuous beep and when T.C. looked up at the heart monitor the line was becoming straight. He knew this wasn't good.

Doctors stormed in a couple of seconds later and before they knew it, T.C. and a confused Christy were outside the room. This was the worst thing T.C. could imagine happening.

2 days later.

Chris was still alive......thankfully. T.C. as always was by her bedside. His head was at the edge of the bed and he had fallen to sleep only moments before. He came awake, feeling a hand rest on his head.

"Chris?" he called taking her hand in his, "Sweetheart?" he said as her eyes fluttered open. "You're back," he said kissing her hand , smiling from ear to ear.

"Christy..." she started to say slowly.

"She's fine."

She then placed her hand on her now flattened stomach.

"The baby?" she asked alarmed, "Where's the baby. Is it....?" She asked unable to finish.

"She's fine Chris and she's so entirely beautiful."

"We have a daughter," she smiled weakly. "I wanna see them. Christy and the baby. Can you bring my babies to see me?"

Chris insisted on getting out of the hospital bed before Christy arrived. And she did just that. Although she was in pain and still very weak, with help from the nurses she got into a wheelchair and tried her best to be strong for Christy.

"Hi sweetheart," Chris said to Christy when they had arrived.

"Hi," she answered standing a considerably good distance away from her.

"Well are you gonna just stand there or come and give me a hug?"

She ran to her then and threw her arms around Chris, burying her face in Chris' neck.

"I missed you so much," Chris told her hugging her back, "Mmmm and you smell so good too."

"It's all my fault that you crashed."

"Oh no sweetheart," Chris began trying to reassure her. "It's that driver's fault. Not yours okay. You were sick and I did what any mother would have done. So I don't want you blaming yourself okay?"

"Okay," she said against Chris' neck.

I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or someone took you away from me."

"Would you get me back if someone took me away?"

"You bet I would. I won't stop 'till I do. K?"

"Okay."

"I love you so, so very much. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't"

Just then Cory, Monica, Russell, Jaime and Bobby walked in. There was an exchange of a couple of "How are yous" and "Glad you're okays." Before a nurse came in with the baby and placed her in Chris' arms.

"You know what this baby really needs?" she asked

"What?" everyone said together.

"A name. Any suggestions?" she asked

"How about...." And everyone gave their own name and started to laugh.

"How about Destiny?" T.C. suggested. "She never gave up so I think she's destined to be here."

"Yea. I like that."

"How about Faith for a middle name?" Cory suggested.

"Destiny Faith Kelly-Callaway. Like it?" T.C. asked Chris.

"I actually do." She answered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13**_

4 months later.

It's early November. Chris and Destiny have fully recovered. They have been through a series of babysitters in the last month seeing that Chris is going back to work "behind the desk."

"Hey mom," Christy said as she came speeding through the door with Tiffani and her mother close behind. "Hey whoever you are," she said to the lady sitting on the couch.

She guessed it was another babysitter.

"Mom can I - - -,"

"Wait before you do that. This is Shannon John. She's going to be you and Destiny's new 'sitter."

"Okay. Hi Shannon"

"Hi Christy,' the blond haired lady replied, "It's so nice to meet you. Chris has told me so much about you."

"Okay cool. Hey mom can I go over to Tiffani's house? Please mommy," she begged.

"I thought you would have liked to get to know Shannon."

"Can I do that tomorrow? Come on mommy. Please."

"Marva is this okay with you?" Chris asked Marva who was standing at the door.

"Could I ever say no?"

"Well....," Chris debated

"Please," Christy said pouting and doing her special poppy dog eyes.

"Oh not those eyes. Fine. You can go."

"Thank you mom. Love ya!" she said hugging and kissing her quickly.

"Love you too. Have a good time and be back for dinner though."

"I will. Bye," she said as she left.

"She sure is a piece of work," Shannon commented.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

"How long has she been with you?"

"How do you know she hasn't been with us from birth? I don't remember saying anything like that to you."

"No you didn't. I read it in the newspapers.When she needed the heart transplant and then just a while aback with the accident."

"You sure remember well."

"Uh yea. Well her story really touched my heart as well as my husband Shawn's. We just had to give any amount we could as long as it meant giving her a chance to live."

"Thank you then," Chris said "Well January will be a year since we had her. But it seems so much longer. I mean we've been through so much this year. But that's my daughter and I wouldn't change a thing if given another chance."

"What about her parents?" Shannon inquired.

"Wow you sure are interested," Chris remarked skeptically.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just so moved by her story," Shannon said quickly

"Her father and stepmother died. We tried contacting a relative but attempts weren't futile."

"What about her mother."

"Christy says she never knew her. We don't know if she's alive or dead. But if she's still alive she's sure missing out on a lot. I mean how could you have a daughter and just don't care?"

"Maybe she does care about her."

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter. She's my girl now and I'm keeping it that way."

Just then Destiny cried out.

"That's Destiny. Come on up and meet her."

"Mom can I have my ears pierced," Christy asked some weeks later as she was getting ready to go to the movies with Shannon.

"Sure you can. When you turn ten."

"Ten? But I'm only six."

"Six and three quarters. See you're older than you think."

"Please mom. Shannon had hers pierced when she was six."

"If Shannon drank from the toilet at you're age would you do it too?" Chris asked.

These past few weeks were always about what Shannon said or what Shannon did and frankly, Chris was getting tired of it.

"No," Chris answered flatly.

"Good then. You'll get pierced ears at ten."

"Fine."

Just then they heard a car horn.

"That's Shannon! Bye mom."

"Bye," Chris sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "Well Des I guess it's just you and me 'til Daddy gets home," she said taking the baby out of her bassinette, "At least you haven't deserted me."

"Had a good time?" Chris asked Christy as she was getting her ready for bed that night.

"Yea it was okay."

"Glad you enjoyed it," Chris said placing a lock of Christy's hair behind her ear.

She gasped at what she saw. There in Christy's ear was an earring.

"Tell me that's a clip on," Chris told her.

"Shannon took me to do it. I told her you said I couldn't but she said that she'd talk to you about it," Christy tried to defend herself.

"T.C.! Can you come up here now please."

"What's all the yelling about? I just got Destiny to go to sleep."

"Look at Christy's ears." He did as he was told.

"Nice earrings," he commented.

"T.C!" Chris shouted, "I told her she couldn't get them pierced."

"Why didn't you listen to Chris then?"

"I did but Shannon didn't."

"Shannon Shannon Shannon. Shannon isn't your mother Christy. I am. I'm done T.C. You handle her," Chris finished walking out the room.

"I called you over here because I wanted to talk to you about Christy's pierced ears." Chris said to Shannon the next day.

"Oh yea those. I told her you wouldn't mind and I'll talk to you about it," she said coolly.

"I wouldn't mind? I told Christy she couldn't pierce her ears and you went against my judgement."

"Look Chris...." She began

"No you look. Christy's my daughter and when I say she can't do something I don't want you going behind by back and telling her that I wouldn't mind. You're not her mother Shannon."

"You aren't either Chris."

"Excuse me?" Chris asked appalled

"Look I didn't mean that okay. I'm sorry I won't go against you're judgement again." Shannon apologized quickly.

The next night Shannon again crossed the line. Chris had told her to be back by seven.... It was after nine when the walked through the door.

"Christy go up and get ready for bed it's way pass your bedtime," Christy ordered before they could say anything.

"How dare you go against Chris' orders, not once but two times. Don't you have any respect at all for her?" T.C. asked her ; his temper rising.

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"She's our six year old daughter. You can't afford to just loose track of time," Chris said.

"I said I was sorry. It won't happen again."

"It's funny isn't it? You told me that same thing yesterday," Chris informed her.

"This is the last time I swear."

"I'm sorry Shannon but we're not waiting around to see that. We're going to have to let you go," T.C. told her.

"You can't do that!" Christy yelled making her way down the stairs.

"Christy go back to you room," Chris told her.

"Why does Shannon have to leave?"

"Christy just go back to your room," T.C. told her again.

"You guys are so not fair!" she yelled before running back up the stairs.

"Please leave. You've caused enough damage as it is," T.C. asked her nicely.

"You all are making a big mistake. You're going to be sorry," Shannon countered before leaving.

"If I didn't know better I'd say we were just threatened," Chris remarked to T.C.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"Can I go over to Tiffani's?" Christy asked Chris a couple of days later as they came through the back door.

"Sorry not today. Daddy's taking us out to dinner," Chris answered as she made her way from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Where are we going?" Christy asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me. Go wash up."

"Okay," she said sighing going up the stairs.

"Bill, bill, hmmm.... Non – bill," Chris said as she went through the stack of mail.

She opened up the non-bill and skimmed through the words. It was addressed to T.C. and Chris Callaway. The words that stuck out in her mind were 'Shannon John', 'Christy's biological mother', 'wants custody', 'court date set for December 6th', signed by Shannon John.

The reality of what this letter meant knocked the air out of Chris. It took all the strength she had to keep standing but caused the glass she was holding to fall to ground causing Destiny to start crying.

Shannon was Christy's biological mother and she was taking them to court for custody of her.

"Mommy what happened?" Christy said coming down the stairs.

"Watch your step, sweetheart," Chris said stopping her from coming near the broken glass.

"Des has been crying like for ever," Christy told her.

"You know what. Let's skip dinner tonight. I'm sure T.C. won't mind. You can go over to Tiffani's," she said picking Destiny up.

"Okay."

She dropped Christy and Destiny off at Tiffani's after Marva offered to watch Destiny for her.

"T.C!" Chris shouted as she bounded the steps to T.C.'s office.

"Chris? Honey what's wrong? What happened? Where are the girls?"

"She wants her back," Chris said out of breath.

"What? Who wants who back?" Chris you're not making any sense."

"Shannon is - - - she's Christy's mother. Her real mother. And she's taking us to court to fight for custody."

"What? Oh my God," he whispered.

"We're going to loose her T.C," Chris cried collapsing against T.C.

"No we won't," T.C. reassured her.

"Maybe we could just leave town. Take the girls and go far away."

"Chris you're not thinking. You're a cop come on now you know we could never do that."

"What are we going to do then?"

"We're going to get the best lawyer Chris and we're going to go to court and fight for Christy alright?"

Chris nodded against T.C.'s chest as he held her against him; still crying. It was a side of her he'd never seen before. It showed what mother hood could do to a person. It showed how much Chris loved a daughter who wasn't even her own.

The court date finally came. They decided to have a private case and T.C. and Chris had not yet told Christy a single thing about it.

"The Callaways," Judge Kern Rose began to say, "Have provided a home for Christy and you should be thankful for that," T.C. placed his hand on Chris's giving her hope while Shannon and Shawn almost gave up.

"However, Ms. John has proven that she is capable of taking care of her daughter and seeing that she is probably the only relative Christy has left; I hereby grant custody of six year old Christy to her biological mother Shannon John."

T.C. and Chris were silent and Shannon shouted a victorious 'Yes!'

"Order," the Judge ordered pounding his gravel, "The Callaways will be allowed to call her once during the week and can visit her on weekends only. This case is closed," he finished pounding the gravel once more.

"This isn't over. We'll appeal," Mrs. Melina Nickie-Diesel , T.C. and Chris' lawyer told them before she gathered her things and made her way out.

"You have until tomorrow evening with her. I'll let you know where we'll meet," Shannon said as she stood beside them.

"How could you do this? Don't you have a heart?" T.C. asked her, "You know how much we love her and you're just gonna take her away from us?"

"She's my daughter and I love her too."

"Christy is going to hate you for this," Chris told her, her voice cracking.

"Tomorrow," Shannon said before walking out the court room.

"How could she do this?" Chris cried to T.C. that night.

"She has rights Chris," T.C. told her.

"We have rights too. We adopted her. She was ours T.C. and now this might be the last time we get to tuck her in," she said against T.C.'s chest.

"Why are you crying mom?" Christy asked standing a little way behind them. Chris couldn't turn around and tried to dry her eyes quickly.

"What are you doing up young lady? If I'm not mistaken I put you in bed an hour ago," T.C. said making his way to her and lifting her into his arms.

"I was thirsty."

"Oh you were?" T.C asked as their voices faded into the kitchen.

"Christy sweetheart. What do you think about your mom?" Chris asked as she came into the room a while later.

"I think you're the best."

"Not me baby. I'm talking about your real mother. The person who gave birth to you," Chris said trying her best not to break down.

"Well I don't know her. And she doesn't know me."

"But what if she came back and wanted you," T.C. asked.

"But you guys already have me. You all are my parents."

"Yes we are sweetheart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," T.C. said.

"I'll always be your mother and I'll always love you no matter what. Don't you forget that," Chris said hugging Christy tightly.

"I won't," she replied.

"Coach said that I'm playing soccer really really good," Christy went on as they made their way to the spot that Shannon had specified.

"Tiffani can only lift the ball this high but I can raise it all the way up here. He says in no time I'll be playing like David... uh—David something I can't remember his name."

"Beckham sweetheart. David Beckham," Chris answered.

"Do you believe I could be that good mommy?"

"I believe you could be anything you set your mind to," Chris replied.

"Why are we stopping here?" Christy asked as they pulled up at the meeting place.

"Your mom and I have something to tell you," T.C. said as they got out of the car.

"A very, very smart man decided that it'll be best if you go live with your real mommy and you'll get to take your toys and anything else that you want," Chris tried to explain as they made their way to a waiting police car.

"But I don't want to live with her. I wanna stay with you. Don't you want me anymore? I promise I'll be good."

"You are good Christy," T.C. tried to tell her.

"So why don't you want me?" she cried holding onto Chris.

"It's not that we don't want you..." Chris began.

"Daddy you're the lieutenant do something 'cause I'm not going with her," she said locking her arms around Chris' waist.

"Hey Christy," Shannon called from a little distance away.

"Shannon!" Christy said running to her, "Please don't let them take me away."

"Christy you're coming to live with me. I'm your real mom"

"Huh?" she asked clearly confused.

"I'm your real mother Christy," she said again.

"No you're not! Chris is. And I'm staying with her," she said running back to Chris.

"It's time for her to come with us," an officer said coming towards them.

"No. I'm not coming. I'm staying with my mom and my dad," she said locking her arms around Chris once more.

The officer came and she began to rip her away but the child held on for dear life.

"I don't wanna go!" she yelled lashing out at any hand that came near her.

"You have to," T.C. told her and helped Chris remove Christy's hands. The officer took her to the waiting car, crying, kicking and screaming all the way.

Chris turned to T.C. as she heard the car drive away with a still screaming Christy. She buried her face in his neck and cried her eyes out. T.C held her and did the only thing he could do.........he cried too.

(For those of you with a good imagination. Picture this as being in a movie, with the dramatic music and all. It'll be better then.)

Read and Review. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15**_

It was a silent ride home for T.C. and Chris.

Chris had cried and cried long after Shannon had left with Christy; 'my daughter' as Chris constantly referred to her as T.C. had led her silently to the car.

T.C. kept his eyes on the road and Chris leaned against the window staring out; stopping ever so often to wipe tears from her face.

After a couple of barren attempts T.C. had given up hope of making conversation.

"Are you cold?" T.C. asked after seeing her shudder.

"I'm fine T.C.," she answered softly, irritation present in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he reached over in attempt to fix her now disheveled hair.

Chris recoiled at his touch and he seemed to finally grasp the idea; she just wanted to be left alone.

"What the……!" T.C. remarked as the pulled up in front of their house.

There was a group of reporters gathered outside and when they saw the car pull up they ran for it. By this time, T.C. was quickly ushering Chris out of the car. Cameras started flashing and questions started coming. "Why do you think she….", "Is it true that…..", "Why…", "How..."

They made no attempt to answer them and instead concentrated on getting in side the house as fast as possible.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" T.C. asked Cory as they closed the door behind them.

"I don't know. I guess some stupid person thought they'd make a buck or two by giving them your address," she answered, "They've been out there like forever. Guess they're just hungry for any story they can get."

"Where's Destiny?" T.C. asked.

"She's asleep upstairs. She's been a bit fussy all afternoon."

"Is she okay?" T.C. asked earnestly.

"Oh yeah. She's fine. Probably just misses her parents," she said smiling. "Chris….how's it going?"

"I'm holding on," she said softly trying her best to smile. It didn't work and Cory walked over and gave a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry Chris it's going to be fine. I'm here for you okay? Just call if you need anything. Okay?"

Chris nodded in reply.

"Well I think I'll be going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Yea sure. Thanks for watching Destiny." T.C. said as he walked her to the door. The reporters had already left.

"No problem. Bye," she said as she made her way out.

T.C. then made his way upstairs to check on Destiny and stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Chris standing in the door way of Christy's room. He made his way to stand behind her and encased her in his arms. "It's gonna be alright okay?" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey you guys we're home!" Shannon announced as she walked through her front door holding tightly to Christy's hand.

She had cried, screamed and kicked all the way and now she looked like she'd been through a tornado. Her hair was a mess, her face was all wet and her clothes were tousled.

"Look who's home!" Shannon's husband, Shawn said as he came into the room holding a baby.

"Hey guys," Shannon said as she walked over to them, kissed Shawn on the cheek and took the baby from him. "Christy this is my husband Shawn and this is your sister. Her name's Kerry. She's about the same age as Destiny." she told Christy smiling.

Christy said nothing, she only stared.

"Where's Ashlee?" Shannon asked Shawn.

"Right here," she announced as she came into the room. Shannon was standing in front of her, blocking Ashlee and Christy's view from each other.

"Christy this is your other sister, Ashlee. Ashlee this is Christy," Shannon announced moving to the side so they could see each other.

There were two sudden gasps one from Christy the other from Ashlee.

"YOU look just like ME!" Ashlee shouted first.

"No I don't! YOU look just like ME!" Christy countered.

It was true. Christy looked like Ashlee, just in pants and Ashlee looked like Christy, just in a dress.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Shannon stated softly. "The two of you together."

"You never told me I was a twin," Ashlee told Shannon.

"That's because I never thought I'd ever see Christy again. When Marise and I got divorced, he took Christy and well I kept you Ashlee…that's how it went. He went his way and I went mine. But when I saw that article in the paper with Christy I just had to have her back," she finished. Just then Kerry started to cry.

"Ashlee I want you to show Christy around okay. Show her where she'd be staying for me. I'd be there shortly. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Christy will you please go with Ashlee?" She reluctantly did as she was told and followed Ashlee upstairs.

"This is our room," Ashlee announced upon entry of a room painted in candy pink. "That's your bed over there. Anything else?"

Christy shook her head, "I'm not staying here. I'm going back to live with my own mother, my own father and my own sister," she said softly

"Mom!" Ashlee yelled from the doorway.

"Yes, yes….what's wrong?" she asked coming into the room.

"She wants to go back home," Ashlee informed her.

"You are home Christy. Whether you like it or not," Shannon told her deprecatingly.

"No I'm not! I didn't ask to come here and I want to go home!" Christy shouted.

"Well unfortunately Christy we don't always get what we want."

"Well I always do," Christy told her flatly.

"I'm not the Callaways Christy," she stated. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"I'm not hungry," Christy told her.

"Come on Christy, why are you being so difficult?" Shannon asked helplessly.

"Take me home then," Christy said eyeing her.

"I'm not doing that. If you're not hungry then you can stay in your room, till you get hungry," she said dryly before walking out.

"Can I help you unpack?" Ashlee offered.

"Just leave me alone!" Christy screamed at her.

That's it for me. Read and Review….thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER 16**_

'_**Heart transplant survivor in custody battle'**_ that was the headline of page four that T.C. read when he picked up the newspaper the next morning. He skimmed through the article as he made his way upstairs, with Destiny in hand.

"Chris, sweetheart," he began as he walked into the room, "I'm about to leave for work so you need to take Destiny."

"I- I –I can't take her," she began from under a pillow, "I'm sorry but I can't. Take her to a day-care or something I just really can't take care of her today."

She hadn't taken care of Destiny last night either. She had slept through all her crying and it was T.C. who had stayed up with her every time she had cried out.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes," she lied, "I just need some time alone."

And T.C. gave her what she wanted.

For the next two and a half weeks that's how things went. Chris had become almost non-existent. She stayed in bed, hardly spoke, had lost a considerable amount of weight and looked ethereal pale.

While T.C. was busy trying to keep everything together, both on the job and at home. He had called Christy once a week like the judge said they could and made excuses for Chris' absence. He hadn't gone to visit her though. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

One morning while he was getting ready for work and getting Destiny ready for day-care, everything decided to go wrong. Destiny would not stop crying, and he was desperately trying to get her bottle at the right temperature when Chris quietly walked into the kitchen, went to the refrigerator, poured herself some orange juice and sat down at the table like she was the only one there.

"Do you mind helping me out a bit here?" T.C. asked a bit exasperated.

"I can't…" she began

"Dammit Chris!" he shouted enraged. "I have had it up to here with you and this crap. You walk in here and act like no one else exists in your little world!"

"T.C. you don't understand…" she began again

"What Chris? What is it that I don't understand!" he hissed vehemently, taking a still crying Destiny up.

"You miss Christy, I understand that. I miss her too Chris. She was my daughter too and Destiny's sister. But she isn't dead so you should stop acting like she and everyone else is. I lost a daughter and I feel like I've lost my wife too, I bet Christy feels like she's lost you too and Destiny probably feels the same. It isn't all about you Chris. There are people who love you and miss you," he stated walking to the door, his voice growing soft, "And it's about time you started acting like it," he finished before slamming the door behind him.

Chris was left sitting there, stunned. It had been awhile since she and T.C. had had a fight like that. Well she didn't consider it a fight because T.C. had not given her a chance to voice her opinions. He was right, she finally concluded. Maybe her actions really were self-centered and all she had needed was a good wake up call. She just never thought T.C. would be the one to give it to her.

So she ate…….really ate, cleaned up the place and then made her way to the day-care to pick up Destiny. It had been so long since she'd been outside that she had to shield her eyes from the dazzling brilliance of the sun. She planned on spending the day with Destiny at the beach and then in the evening, she'd call Christy because she knew she would be at school.

She didn't realize how much she had missed Destiny until she'd had her in her arms again. They had fun on the beach and before she knew it, it was almost four o'clock; Christy would be home by now. She gathered their things quickly and began the short walk back home. She was both anxious and a tad bit afraid to call Christy.

"Hello?" Chris recognized her voice immediately; it was Shannon who answered the phone. Her first thought was to hang up, but went against it.

"Hello?" Shannon said again.

"Hi Shannon. It's uh…it's Chris. Chris Callaway." Chris began a bit hesitant, for some reason.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mrs. High and Mighty. If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd fallen off the earth or something," Shannon replied.

"Look can I just talk to my daugh-- Can I just talk to Christy please," Chris said becoming bit irritated.

It was quiet on Shannon's end for a moment and Chris said "The judge said that we're allowed a phone call in the week…"

"Look I know okay. Just make it quick she has home work to do," Shannon snapped

"I will," she answered quickly. Chris found it infuriating to know that Shannon was telling her how long she had with Christy when only last month she was the one doing all the telling.

A short time later Christy was on the phone.

"Hello?" her voice sounded like magic to Chris' ears. It was subdued but it was still Christy's and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to engulf her.

"Hello?" she said once again.

"Hey sweetheart," Chris said smiling through tears that she could no longer suppress.

"Mommy!" she shouted. There was the real Christy.

Shannon stood watching from the doorway, totally dismayed by Christy's reaction to hearing Chris' voice. She had tried everything to make Christy happy, or even to see her smile. Shannon could come in doing cart-wheels and she would not even budge. But now all Chris had to do was call and she'd be smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes baby it's me. It's so good to hear voice. I'm sorry for not calling before," Chris began

"It's okay. Daddy told me you were sick. Are you better now mommy?"

"Yes I'm great Christy and so happy to hear voice," she said again "I've missed you so very much," she admitted.

"I miss you too. When can I see you and Daddy? Can you come get me now?" she asked all in one breath.

"Soon and no," Chris answered. "We'll come see you soon Christy but I can't come get you now, but you know I would if I could."

"Yea I know," she said softly.

"So how's soccer been?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"Oh mom it's been soooooo cool………" she began and they went on talking like that for a little longer until Shannon announced that it was time to come off.

"But I'm not done," Christy complained.

"Christy what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"It's Shannon. She says I have to go," Christy told her.

"Listen to her Christy."

"But Mom………" Christy started to whine.

"No Christy, don't start that,"

"Will you call tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"No I can't but I will come see you real soon okay?"

"Okay," she said disappointedly

"I love you okay? Don't forget that."

"I won't. I love you too mom. Bye," she said and handed the phone back to Shannon. "See I told you she didn't forget about me!" Christy told her matter-of-factly.

Shannon opened her mouth to say something and then shut it and quietly walked out of the room

"Chris!" T.C. called as he got home that evening. He had gone to the day-care to pick Destiny up and the lady told him that his wife picked her up hours ago. All sorts of thoughts went through his head as he hurriedly made his way home. He wanted so badly to believe that it was true. That Chris was truly back to her old self. But what if she wasn't? What if it wasn't her who had picked Destiny up? What if…? He just didn't know what to think anymore.

He took the stairs two at a time still calling out to her and when he reached the landing he saw Chris coming out of the nursery.

"Will you please be quiet?" she hissed at him.

"Please tell me that's Destiny you have in there," he asked fearfully.

"No T.C. it's not. You did drop her off at the nursery this morning didn't you?"

"Yes," he began apprehensively "But they said that my wife……Oh God this isn't happening," he said the panic clear in his voice. He turned and began to make his way downstairs.

"T.C. will you please tell me what's going on?" she asked in her most worried voice.

"Chris I don't……I think……Destiny……" he began and looked up to see her laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he thought she had really gone crazy.

"I'm lying T.C.," she said laughing harder now, "Destiny's asleep and if you don't stop all that shouting you're going to wake her up."

It had been so long since he'd heard her laugh. He was momentarily shocked. Then he walked over to her and took her firmly into his arms. "Chris don't you ever do that to me again. I thought……oh God……"

"You thought what T.C.?" she said pulling away and looking him in the eye, laughing.

It looked like Chris. She wasn't deathly pale anymore; her eyes were now dancing with life nothing like the way they had looked the past couple of weeks, she was still thin but he knew she'd be back to her old size soon.

He was speechless and the only thing he could think to do was kiss her. He did just that and she felt so good to him. And Chris' feelings were amply mutual.

"I'm so sorry for being such a bth," she confessed the moment the kiss ended.

"That's okay."

"You didn't say that this morning," she reminded him

"I'm sorry about that it's just that……" she silenced him with a kiss.

"No need to explain. I needed to hear everything you said this morning and I'm glad you did," she admitted truthfully.

"You're welcome baby. So what'd you do today?" he asked as he led her downstairs.

"I took Destiny to the beach and it felt so good to be outside T.C. Then I called Christy……," she paused and looked up at him as they sat on the couch.

"And?"

"It was so so great to hear her voice again. And she doesn't hate me," she said sounding relieved.

"Did you actually think she would?" T.C. asked surprised "That girl worships the ground you walk on."

"I realize that now. And I feel so stupid for being so selfish," she said with her head against his chest.

"I'm kinda glad you did that. It's a side of you I have never seen before so now I know you're not Ms. Bountiful."

"Oh shut up," she said laughing then she grew serious. "I love you T.C," she knew he knew that but felt like it still needed to be said.

"I know baby. I love you too," he said kissing the crown of her head.

"I was thinking about going to visit Christy on Saturday," she said sitting up to face him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I really need to see her."

"I know. But you have to call Shannon first to make sure it's okay," T.C. said.

"Yea I know," Chris said sighing heavily "I hate that part so much."

"I know. I do too."

"I want her back T.C. I need her here with me," she said with tears in her eyes "I still can't believe Shannon would do something like this. I still can't believe Shannon's Christy's mother. It's all so freakin' unbelievable," she admitted throwing her head back to rest on the couch.

"I know baby. We could call Mrs. Nickie-Diesel in the morning," he said referring to their lawyer "Tell her that we want an appeal," he suggested, gently smoothening her hair. He was so glad she was back.

"Tomorrow?" she asked smiling at him.

"If you're up to it."

"I'm more than up to it," she said hugging and kissing him. "You always say the right things just when I need to hear them. No wonder I love you so much."

They went to see Mrs. Nickie-Diesel the next morning and she said that she'd send in the appeal as soon as possible. T.C. and Chris left feeling optimistic.

Chris called Shannon after T.C. had dropped her off at home. Shannon was hesitant at the beginning; making up all kinds of excuses until Chris got tired and had the cause to threaten her.

She finally agreed.

Chris went to see her alone because T.C. was busy at the firehouse and couldn't get off until later and Chris didn't intend to wait. Monica offered to watch Destiny for her and she agreed. They'd actually become friends; thanks to Christy.

She went up to the house and knocked hesitantly. A moment later it opened and Christy in a pink dress answered it.

"Christy?" Chris asked totally shocked. She never could have gotten Christy in a dress, no matter what she threatened her with. And now she stood before her in a pink one, Christy's most hated color.

"No. I'm Ashlee. Christy's twin," the girl announced holding out her hand.

Chris shook it, still fascinated. They looked exactly the same. "You can come in if you like," Ashlee said when she noticed that Chris was just standing out there.

"Th-thank you. Sorry for staring I just had no idea Christy was a twin."

"Don't worry. I didn't know either," Ashlee said smiling.

Chris laughed nervously; the shock was still wearing off.

"Christy really likes yall. She doesn't really talk but when she does it's always about the Callaways," Ashlee informed her.

Chris only smiled.

"Anyways she's upstairs if you want to see her. Follow me."

And Chris did. When Ashlee was about to open the door Shannon yanked it open first and quickly closed it behind her. The two adults stood staring at each other silently. Chris spoke first, "Is Christy in there?" she asked.

"Yes. She doesn't want to take a bath. So I told her not to come out until she was ready too," Shannon informed her furiously. That sounded just like her. Christy always ran and hid when it was time for her bath or to brush her teeth but Shannon always got her to do it. It amazed Chris how much the tables had turned.

"I still want to see her." Chris told her.

"Fine," Shannon said moving aside. Chris opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

"If it's you Ashlee, leave me alone!" she yelled. She was sitting on a bed, her back turned to Chris. She couldn't do anything else but stand there and smile. It was Christy.

She took a couple of steps towards the bed when Christy said again, "And Shannon if it's you I am still not ready!"

"Hey Callaway," Chris called out softly.

Christy spun around so fast Chris thought her neck would come off.  
"Mommy!" she yelled as they met each other in a bone crushing hug. "You came!" Christy said happily. "I knew you'd come!" she said proudly against Chris' neck.

"I'm here baby. Mommy's here," she whispered in her ear as she stroked her hair. "Mommy's……" she stopped when she caught sight of Shannon watching the scene from the doorway, "I'm here baby and I've missed you so so so so much!" Chris said too happy even to cry.

"I missed you too mommy," she said as they sat down on the edge of the bed facing each other.

"And you feel so good," she hugging her again, "And you smell great too," Chris commented.

"Shannon doesn't think so. She says I have to stay in here until I'm ready to take a bath," Christy told her, "But now that you're here you can take me home can't you mommy?" she practically begged.

"I'm sorry sweetness but I can't," Chris replied regretfully and the look Christy gave her broke her heart into countless pieces.

"Why not?"

"That's just how it is baby. That's what the judge said," Chris said trying her best to explain. She knew Christy would never understand or want to understand. "I can help you with your bath though," Chris suggested.

"You will?" she asked excitedly

"Sure will. That's if you want me to."

"I do! I do! Come on!" she yelled as she pulled Chris towards the bathroom.

Shannon stood there shocked beyond words. Sometimes she just wanted to take Christy and gave her back to T.C. and Chris, but she would never let herself do it.

Chris came out awhile later with a bathed Christy at her side. Shannon stood at the door and watched as she and Chris giggled while she got dressed.

"Can we go see Daddy and Destiny," she asked hopefully when she had finished.

"I'm not too sure. You have to ask Shannon."

"Can I Shannon? Please?" Shannon was taken aback. Christy never asked for anything but to be left alone.

This could be my big break, Shannon thought. If I let her go she might not hate me so much.

"I……well……Fine. Just be back by seven." Kerry cried out just then and Shannon mumbled something about Kerry and left.

"Who's Kerry?" Chris asked.

"She's Shannon's daughter," Christy informed her as they made their way downstairs.

"She's your sister then?"

"Nope. She's Shannon's daughter," Christy told her once again.

Chris shook her head and laughed. She had missed Christy so much.

"I'm going to see my Daddy and my sister," Christy told Ashlee when they'd reached downstairs.

"Cool. Are you coming back?" she asked.

"Yea. Shannon says I have to come back by seven. Wanna come with us?" she asked Ashlee.

"Really? Can I?" she asked Chris hopefully.

"If it's okay with Shannon," Chris told her.

"I'll go ask," she said making her way upstairs.

She came down a moment later, "She says it's okay."

"Let's go then," Chris told her, holding out a hand.

Chris stopped at Monica's first, took Destiny from a relieved Monica and then drove the walking distance home. Christy happily gave Ashlee a tour of the house while Chris made them something to eat. She then took them over to the firehouse where everyone was so shocked at their striking resemblance. T.C. was entirely happy to see her and Christy felt the same. When T.C. finished working they left for the beach and Chris complained about becoming too tanned. But all in all it was a great day and they had a good time. And when they drove over to Shannon's, Christy and Ashlee were already asleep. Chris was thankful for that. It would make saying goodbye much easier.

Well that's all I have right now. I'll be back in June/July/August- - some time around there.

Read and Review…………thanks.


End file.
